Bloods
by Kirinenko
Summary: Teito cayó y Frau le recogió, un obispo, pero él también es un vampiro / Fic de vampiros. Pareja: FrauxTeito, CastorxLab, y algunas parejas menores. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.
1. Noche 1: Encuentro

_**Autor/a de la Obra: **_

**Derechos: Solamente la historia es mía, no importa cuántas veces haya soñado con robar este manga de Amemiya Yuki.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene shounen-ai, y posiblemente yaoi y por lo tanto está marcado como "M" por seguridad. Así que si no te gusta el amor entre chicos, por favor, no leas, no me culpes. ¡No digas que no te advertí! **

**Parejas: Principal Frau x Teito, no correspondido de Hakuren x Teito, Castor x Labrador, Ayanami x Teito solo ligeramente y quizás algunas otras parejas menores.**

Esta historia tiene capítulos múltiples (todavía planeándolo), y no tengo un beta para esto, así que si te gusta, no olvides dejar un review. Y depende de si le gusta a la gente, decidiré si continuar o no. De cualquier modo, si alguien quiere ser mi beta es siempre bienvenido de enviarme un MP.

No he revisado la historia así que puede que haya errores en la historia, gramática u ortografía. Si encuentras algún error, por favor sé indulgente, y dímelo. Gracias.

**Noche 1: Encuentro**

El pasillo estaba oscuro y desierto. Estaba tan oscuro a excepción de la luz de la luna que ilumina nuestro camino. El lugar estaba extrañamente silencioso, excepto por nuestros pasos y pesadas respiraciones. Estaba corriendo, tirado por la mano de mi mejor amigo, Mikage. Detrás de nosotros, podía escuchar el lento pero firme sonido de las pisadas tras nosotros. Era Ayanami, nuestro perseguidor. Podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de mi corazón. El sudor humedecía mis palmas y mi frente. Hemos corrido tan lejos y tan rápido como nuestros pies han podido, pero el sonido de las pisadas de ese hombre nunca dejan de escucharse. El miedo empieza a inundar mi corazón.

-Mikage… está detrás de nosotros. ¡No lo conseguiremos!-dije con bastante desesperación. Mikage dijo que debíamos huir de esta academia, ese es el porque nos dirigimos al hangar para robar un Hawkzile.

-No te preocupes. ¡Ya casi hemos llegado!-contestó, casi con esperanza. Lo cierto es que, un momento después, vimos una puerta de gran tamaño ligeramente abierta con el "H-1" grabado en la puerta de metal. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entramos y saltamos en la máquina más cercana. Mikage se sentó delante y yo cuidadosamente tomé asiento tras de él. Miré a mi alrededor con desconfianza. Estaba más oscuro aquí así que no vi más que las siluetas oscuras de los Hawkziles.

-Agárrate fuerte. ¡Vamos a despegar!-oí decir a Mikage y entonces la máquina se puso en marcha y volamos.

Estaba bien durante los primeros quince minutos de vuelo, y entonces empecé a escuchar el sonido de otra máquina. Mira hacia atrás y vi un gran barco militar perteneciente a Ayanami acercándose a nosotros. Ese mismo hombre, se paró en el puente con una mano doblada en frente de su pecho y miró arrogantemente hacia a mí. En ese momento, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal. Este hombre era peligroso, mi instinto me lo gritaba. Sus ojos eran tremendamente fríos y estaban llenos de instinto asesino. Lo sabía, no podríamos sobrevivir juntos, así que tomé una decisión. Por lo menos, debía salvar a Mikage.

-Mikage, tengo que dejarte ahora. Les distraeré. Aprovecha y huye.-le susurré al oído.

Me puse en pie, preparando mi Zaiphon para atacar, pero de repente, sentí un golpecito en mi espalda. Volví el rostro, y me encontré con Mikage, sonriendo con cariño. La luna se había alzado por encima de nosotros, dándome la luz necesaria para ver su sonrisa que tanto amaba. El viento meció nuestro pelo, como si jugase, ignorando nuestra crisis.

-Mi…-empecé, con la mano extendida para llegar a su cabello.

-Debes vivir, Teito.-su mano tocó la mía. Me apretó la mano brevemente y luego, con una ligera fuerza, me empujó fuera del vehículo volador. Vi su cara, todavía sonriendo. Hizo un corto gesto y se volvió hacia la aeronave militar que se encontraba aún más cerca. En ese momento, los sabía en el momento en que vi su rostro determinado. Nunca lo había visto poner una cara como esa, y lo entendí inmediatamente. Estaba preparado para morir, por mi seguridad. Estiré mi mano, tan lejos como me fue posible. Intenté alcanzarle, pero no podía desafiar a la gravedad, siendo forzado a separarme más y más lejos de él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar mi visión y vi su Hawkzile golpear la aeronave y explotar.

-Mentiroso…-lloraba suavemente. Unos pocos segundos más tarde, sentí mi cuerpo golpear contra algo duro. Se escuchaba el sonido del crujir de las hojas. Debía de haber caído en un bosque, pero no me importa. Deseaba tanto morir que silenciosamente esperaba que una rama atravesase mi corazón accidentalmente.

Sentí varias picaduras en la piel, lo más probable es que fuesen arañazos de las ramas cuando caía, pero no morí. Golpee contra el suelo con un ruido sordo. Mis ojos estaban borrosos debido al impacto y a las lágrimas. La fuerza comenzaba a desaparecer y del mismo modo lo hacía mi conciencia, todavía negándose a caer en la confortante oscuridad. Obligué a mi inerte cuerpo a caminar. Tuve éxito al levantarme, pero solamente eso. Un paso fue dado, y eso fue todo lo que necesite para entregarme al abrazo del no deseado pero placentero sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-…-ta! ¡Despierta, mocoso!

Lentamente, abrí los párpados, a pesar de que la invitación a dormir era más fuerte. Parpadee un par de veces, intentando ajustar mis ojos a las intrusas luces. Ese recibimiento a mis ojos era tan desconocido. Mi cama estaba tan alejada de las ventanas. Mi habitación era pequeña, así que las ventanas no deberían estar así de lejos. Además, la ventana de mi habitación estaba enmarcada con madera sencilla, de madera barata, no en oro y con sofisticados entramados grabados en el marco de las ventanas.

-Hey, mocoso, ¿puedes oírme?

Volví ligeramente la cabeza y miré a quién dijo eso desde el rabillo del ojo. Azul, esa era la primera cosa que noté. Veía a un hombre extranjero con ojos azules y pelo rubio. Era hermoso, a pesar de tener que mirarlo desde abajo. Las orbes azules, tan azules como el cielo, y la cabellera rubia, tan brillante como el sol. Ese hombre era tan…hermoso y cautivador que no podía evitar quedarme hipnotizado.

Rubio, igual que Mikage… ¡Oh no, Mikage!

Salté de la cama, sin olvidarme de lanzar una patada voladora a quien quiera que sea el hombre ese y correr hacia la ventana. El hombre silbó de dolor cuando mi rodilla golpeó su estómago. Ignorando al rubio, corrí a hacia la ventana y justamente cuando mi mano casi ha alcanzado el mango de esta, una mano más grande golpeó la mía y capturó mis muñecas. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con el mismo rubio de pie detrás de mí. Una sonrisa adornaba su atractivo rostro, unida con su mirada burlona.

-¡Déjame ir, bastardo!-me las arreglé para decir, después de darme cuenta que estaba atrapado en su mirada. El sonrió aún más.

-Deja ir al niño, Frau.

Me volví hacia las otras voces, fijando los ojos en otros dos hombres equivalentemente hermosos. Honestamente, me sentí como si estuviese en mitad de un harem, a excepción de que todos éramos chicos. El hombre con las gafas, miró amenazantemente al rubio, Frau o cual sea su nombre.

-Lo haré, si deja de intentar suicidarse.-replicó el rubio con una leve mueca. Sentí como el agarre se apretaba y me estremecí como respuesta-Son treinta plantas de altura, maldito mocoso.

-He atado las ventanas.-dijo fríamente el hombre de las gafas-Puedes dejarle ir ahora.

-Che, lo sé-dijo el rubio aún con mala cara. Me pregunto que le hizo molestarse tanto. Mi pregunta nunca fue expresada ni respondida.

El rubio deshizo su agarre de hierro después de otra mirada por parte del hombre de las gafas. Tras él, otro hombre más bajito sólo se rió suavemente. Su voz era suave, como un gentil arrullo. Observé a los tres con cierta curiosidad mientras mi mano inconscientemente frotaba mis adoloridas muñecas.

-Siento su actitud. Por cierto, soy Castor.-el hombre de las gafas caminó hacia a mí y extendió su mano. Yo lo miraba con desconfianza y se detuvo. Al hombre, Castor, no parecía importarle mi hostilidad. Este sonrió y retiró su mano.

-Y yo soy Labrador.-siguió el de pelo plateado.-Y ese tipo con cara terrorífica es Frau. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

De nuevo, no respondí, solamente les observé con los ojos llenos de sospecha pero con un obvio interés.

-Si fuésemos malos, no te habríamos ayudado en ese momento, lo sabes.-dijo Frau, ligeramente irritado. Poco, solo un poco, pero sentí una punzada de culpa.

-Te…Teito…Klein…-tartamudee, vacilante. No era del tipo que simplemente les da su nombre a los demás solo porque me enterase de que esas personas me habían ayudado, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentí que podía confiar en estos tipos. Mis ojos se movieron involuntariamente cuando los tres sonrieron comprensivamente. Era como si ellos pudiesen leer mi duda.

"¡Malditos sean estos tipos!". Sentí la sangre subir a mi cabeza. Decidí mirar a otro lado.

-Bueno, Teito-kun, tu eres…un vampiro, ¿cierto?-ante la pregunta, no pude evitar girar mi cabeza hacia ellos y mirarles inquisitivamente. Por lo que yo sabía y me concernía, yo siempre había vivido como un humano y comido comida humana.

-No bebo sangre, por lo que no, no lo soy- expresé mi pensamiento.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos de manera cómplice. Cuando Castor asintió con la cabeza, los tres me devolvieron la mirada de manera sincronizada. Por un momento, se produjo un incómodo silencio. Me moví inconscientemente bajo su escrutadora mirada. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo desnudado por ellos. No pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo.

-¿Y tus padres?-preguntó Frau, reemplazando la sonrisa por el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé. No lo recuerdo.-me encogí de hombros con indiferencia. Era verdad. No recuerdo nada de mi pasado. Solamente recuerdo cosas después de que el Presidente Miroku me adopto como su esclavo militar.

-Amnesia, ¿eh?-miré a Castor quién también frunció el ceño. Parecía como si estuviese reflexionando profundamente.-De todos modos, estaba seguro de que eres un vampiro.

Miré a los hombres con incredulidad. No parecía que estuviesen mintiendo, pero yo, ¿un vampiro? Ni en un millón de años. Pero espera, ahora que pienso nuevamente sobre eso, el hecho de que fuese un vampiro no era del todo extraño. Mi capacidad física fue mucho mayor que la de la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase. A veces, me sentía excitado al ver la sangre. Podía contener el impulso, negándome a permitir que el deseo se apoderara de mí, pero aún así, no era normal. Es más, he sobrevivido después de caer desde un Hawkzile que volaba a cientos de kilómetros por encima del suelo.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso?-decidí preguntar, ya que no estaba seguro.

-¿Te diste cuenta….-un gran y musculoso brazo de repente me agarró por la cintura. Tan fácil como parecía, fui levantado por Frau.-…de lo que es esta iglesia?

Con una actitud no dura pero si grosera, fue tirado en la cama. Miré con enojo al rubio, pero el hombre me respondiendo con una de esas molestas sonrisas suyas. Mientras más le miraba, más nervioso me sentía. _"¡Debes controlar tus emociones, Teito Klein!" _Miroku-sama siempre me decía eso. Sé que el viejo hombre decía eso porque yo era su esclavo de combate. Entrenado como un asesino, no debía albergar en mi mismo ninguna emoción o sentimiento. Pero también entiendo que su lección era errónea. Nunca, ni una vez, maté mis sentimientos pero solo esta vez, pensé que estaba en lo cierto. Frau a menudo agitaba mis emociones, demasiado, para mi gusto.

-Dijo que podría ser un vampiro, y aún así, ¿me trajo a una iglesia? ¿No es prueba suficiente de que no soy un vampiro?-cambié mi mirada de Frau a Castor. Interactuar demasiado con ese rubio nunca le hizo nada bueno a mi corazón.

-Teito-kun.-empezó el del pelo peliplateado. Su tono era, de alguna manera, como el de una madre intentando hacer entender a su hijo. Me habría sentido ofendido, de ser tratado como un niño, pero por alguna extraña razón, no pude. Labrador actualmente me recordaba a Ayanami. Ellos se parecían, especialmente en el color de pelo y ojos, pero Labrador no emanaba esa aura malvada que Ayanami tenía. Me sentía…cómodo en torno a estos tres.

-¿Estás escuchando, Teito-kun?-Labrador hizo un gesto con la mano. Reaccioné y sacudí la cabeza de inmediato.-Yo dije que los vampiros no están asustados de las iglesias. Fueron los habitantes los que temían.

-¿Las personas? ¿Porqué?-esto ciertamente despertó mi interés. Me enseñaron que los vampiros no podían soportar las iglesias ni los sacerdotes, corrección, en especial los sacerdotes. -Oh, ¿los sacerdotes?

-Sí, bueno, eso es uno-respondió Labrador con una sonrisa que nunca dejó de adornar su hermoso rostro.-De todos modos, te dejaremos dormir. Es medianoche y necesitas descansar.

-Espera, no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que soy un vampiro?

Labrador se levantó, pero mantuvo sus ojos amatistas fijos en los míos esmeralda. No estaba seguro de que tipo de pensamientos le rondaban cuando tenía esa mirada. Era como si estuviese intentado averiguar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza o quizás el estaba simplemente pensando. Sea lo que fuese, me sentí incómodo al ser observado durante tanto tiempo.

-Eso puede esperar, Teito-kun. Por ahora, necesitas descansar.-con una simple toque de Castor en mi cabeza, mi cuerpo se volvió mantequilla. Mis párpados se hicieron muy pesados. De repente, me sentí muy cansado.

-Yo…no…tengo que salvar…Mikage…-como si me hubiese inyectado tres veces la cantidad de un medicamente para dormir, sentí mi conciencia empezar a flotar. Las voces se escuchaban como un lejano murmullo. Ni siquiera la cegadora luz me molestó más.

Desde lejos, muy lejos, escuche las voces de los tres mientras me alejaba hacia el mundo de los sueños.

_-No pierdas el control de ti mismo. Morirá si bebes su sangre mientras él está débil._

_-Ya sé eso. Pero…él…_

_-Entiendo. Huele bien, ¿no?_

_-…Si…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los sonidos de la campana hicieron eco en este mundo de blanco. Estaba de pie, solo, sucio y sangriento. Mis ropas blancas estaban manchadas de rojo oscuro, de sangre casi seca, pero esa no era mi preocupación. Miré a través de la puerta, hacia un edificio familiar. Los gritos de dolor de las personas de dentro, los llantos agonizantes de los niños, hacían que me doliese el corazón. Uno por uno, vi a esas personas ser mordidas, succionada su sangre por unas personas con uniforme negro. Sus ojos eran raros, tan llenos de sed de carne y sangre. Me asustaban. Quería correr, pero mi conciencia me impidió hacerlo. Sentía la necesidad de ayudar a esas personas, pero no podía. Sabía que no tenía la fuerza.

Mi pequeña mano buscaba la puerta, intentando abrirla, pero nunca la alcanzaba. La puerta se desvaneción, y apareció una persona con una dulce mirada. Su gran mano sujeto la mía suavemente. Estábamos andando, pero no sabía a dónde o por dónde, pero estaba feliz. Sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Sin embargo, esa felicidad no duró mucho más. La mano del hombre ya no sostenía la mía. Todo lo que quedó fue su mirada vacía. Sus labios ya no tenía la sonrisa amable que acostumbraba ver. Todo lo que quedó fue un vacío de susurros. Grité. Lloré.

-…to…¡TEITO!

Desperté con eso, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, el cuerpo mojado de sudor.

-Fra…u…-mi voz era ronca y seca. Vi la borrosa cara del rubio con el ceño fruncido en una mezcla de preocupación y molestia. Sus manos agarraban mis hombros con fuerza, evitando que me levantase de la cama.-¿Yo…dije algo?-este suspiró aliviado, contento de que la pesadilla hubiese pasado. Siempre me ha afectado en casi todos mis sueños.

-Estabas gritando.-me estremecí involuntariamente. No creí que a menudo hiciese eso. Por lo menos, hasta ahora, Mikage no se había quejado o preguntado sobre eso.-…y llorando.-la última declaración hizo que me sonrojase furiosamente. Llorar en sueños es una cosa, porque todavía era un niño en ese sueño, pero pensar que un chico de mi edad lloró, ¿por un sueño? La sangre se agolpó en mi cabeza y mis mejillas de sonrojaron.

-Déjame ir.-traté de que sonase norma, pero el temblor de mi voz de traicionó.

El rubio mostró su habitual sonrisa burlona y me empujó aún más hacia la cama. Mi sonrojo se intensificó cuando me di cuenta de que este estaba demasiado cerca de mi cara. Se detuvo cuando sus labios llegaron al lado de mi oreja. Podía oler el tenue olor de las flores de su cabello. Cuando su respiración rozó ligeramente mi oreja, me estremecí. Tenía mucho miedo de que escuchase los fuerte que latía mi corazón por él.

-¿Sabes?-su cabeza descendió hacia abajo, hacia la base de mi cuello y entonces sus labios rozaron contra mi piel suavemente.-Te ves tan tentador en tus sueños.

-¿Qué…Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¡Déjame ir, Frau!-con todas mis fuerzas, intento apartarle, pero viendo el tamaño de nuestros cuerpos, definitivamente yo estaba en desventaja. Ni siquiera se movió, incluso después de utilizar toda la fuerza que tenía.

Podía ser considerado como terco, como Mikage siempre decía, y también odio perder. Siendo incapaz de hacer nada, ni siquiera empujar al hombre a un lado, realmente me molestó. Luché más aún. Incluso usé mi pie para patearle, pero no tuvo éxito. El pensamiento de "gritar" para pedir ayuda cruzó mi mente durante un segundo, pero lo deseché inmediatamente. No sería capaz de soportar la vergüenza si alguien entraba y me encontraba en este tipo de situación.

-Teito, déjame probarte…-ronroneó el rubio en mi oreja de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?-pregunté débilmente. No podía luchar contra él, así que porqué luchar. Mi mano cayó inerte al lado de mi rendido cuerpo.

-Quiero tu sangre.-su susurro fue enfermizamente dulzón. No sé por qué, pero me gustó. Las palabras eran incomprensibles en mi cerebro, sin embargo, sabía lo que debía hacer. En lugar de responderle verbalmente, alcé mi mano y rodee su cuello. Tiré de él hacia abajo, acercándolo hacia mí.

Tomando eso como un "sí", Frau empezó a lamer mi cuello. Yo gemía suavemente en su oreja. Todavía estaba haciendo funcionar mi cerebro, buscando la respuesta de porqué hice eso, pero la respuesta se perdió para siempre cuando algo afilado atravesó mi cuello. El dolor me sacó de mis pensamientos y sisee de dolor. Realmente, no era exactamente incómodo. Estaba más sorprendido que adolorido. El rubio lamió la herida de nuevo y entonces chupó la carne tierna. Otro gemido escapó de mis labios. Mi mano inconscientemente agarró un puñado de su pelo. Estos eran suaves, inesperadamente suaves para un hombre como él.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, cuando volví a mis sentidos, mi cuerpo se sentía muy débil. Mis manos cayeron inertes a mi lado de nuevo. Mi conciencia empezó a tambalearse hacia delante y hacia atrás. Me preguntaba qué había sucedido. Era como si estuviese hipnotizado. Me gustó entregarle mi cuerpo a Frau y el chupó mi sangre. Espera, el chupó mi sangre… ¿eso significaba que era un vampiro?

-Para ahí, Frau. Lo matarás si bebes más de su sangre.

Volví la mirada en dirección a la puerta. Castor estaba de pie allí, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho. Vestía una túnica blanca, a diferencia de ayer. ¿Y que es ese velo? Parecía una broma con eso.

-¡Frau!-si, incluso cuando se veía sombrío y serio como eso, todavía era divertido verlo con ese velo. Porqué se enojo tanto, me pregunto. Desde ayer, todos mantienen el ceño fruncido por mi culpa. ¿Cuáles eran sus problemas?

Dejando eso de lado, Castor daba miedo cuando estaba enojado. Frau parecía pensar lo mismo porque inmediatamente salió del trance en el que estaba y soltó mi hombro. Observé débilmente como ambos intercambiaban miradas. Frau parecía perturbado, mientras que Castor, indudablemente enojado. Quería pregunta. Quería saber muchas cosas, pero mi cuerpo no se movía. Me sentía tan débil.

-Así que…eres un vampiro…-eso fue todo lo que conseguí decir antes de que el sueño me envolviese de nuevo.

_-¡Te dije que fueses cuidadoso!_

_-¡Lo sé! Lo sé pero…estaba bien sin sangre antes, ¡pero no sé porqué no puedo resistirme a él!_

_-…Lo entiendo…_

_-¿Lo haces?_

_-Sí. Si no hubiese tenido un contrato de sangre con Lab, debería haber hecho lo mismo. Me pregunto por qué ningún vampiro ha puesto sus manos en él hasta ahora._

_-Creo que lo sé. Sentí el trazo de una barrera cuando bebí de él._

_-De todos modos, hablaremos de esto más tarde. Lab necesita escuchar esto también._

_-…_

**Comentarios Traductora: Aloha a todos~**

**Espero que os guste este primer capítulo de fanfic. Estoy realmente feliz de que me haya dado su autor/a original permiso de traducirla.**

**La historia original podéis encontrarla aquí: ** s/6140365/1/Bloods

**Por si os interesa echarle un vistazo.**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que esperéis con emoción el siguiente capítulo tanto como yo lo hice~**


	2. Noche 2: Vampiros

_**Autor/a de la Obra: **_

**Derechos: Solamente la historia es mía, no importa cuántas veces haya soñado con robar este manga de Amemiya Yuki.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene shounen-ai, y posiblemente yaoi y por lo tanto está marcado como "M" por seguridad. Así que si no te gusta el amor entre chicos, por favor, no leas, no me culpes. ¡No digas que no te advertí! **

**Parejas: Principal Frau x Teito, no correspondido de Hakuren x Teito, Castor x Labrador, Ayanami x Teito solo ligeramente y quizás algunas otras parejas menores.**

Esta historia tiene capítulos múltiples (todavía planeándolo), y no tengo un beta para esto, así que si te gusta, no olvides dejar un review. Y depende de si le gusta a la gente, decidiré si continuar o no. De cualquier modo, si alguien quiere ser mi beta es siempre bienvenido de enviarme un MP.

No he revisado la historia así que puede que haya errores en la historia, gramática u ortografía. Si encuentras algún error, por favor sé indulgente, y dímelo. Gracias.

Para todos los reviewers, muchiiiiiiisimas gracias desde lo profundo de mi corazón. Me alegra que os guste. Oh, gracias a todos los que han puesto esta historia en su Alerta de Historia y en la Lista de Favoritos también.

Me sorprendió encontrar a un no-miembro comentando esta historia. Es la primera vez. Bueno, de todos modos, ya que no puedo responderos, puedo solamente enviaros mi gratitud desde aquí.

Así que, queridos lectores que habéis estado esperando, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo.

**Noche 2: Vampiros**

_La nieve caía, lentamente, muy lentamente. Atrapé uno con mi pequeña mano y me emocioné al sentir como el frío cristal se derretía. Siempre me gustó jugar en la nieve. Los pequeños cristales siempre pintaban el mundo de blanco, tan puro, tan limpio que sentía como limpiaba mi corazón._

_-…Tienes que ser fuerte…_

_Alcé la vista hacia el hombre alto que sostenía mi mano. Su mirada estaba clavada en mí, pero por alguna razón, el parecía triste y distante. Su sonrisa era tensa, pero podía sentir la amabilidad y atención. Le miré inocentemente, ajeno a todo lo que estaba por ocurrir. Su agarre se hizo mayor._

_-…Vive…_

_Me cogió en brazos. Me envolvía cálidamente, con su cuerpo. Me sentí seguro, protegido y cálido. Me acurruqué más cerca, esperando conseguir más de esa calidez, pero me decepcione inmediatamente cuando sentí que el contacto se había roto. Miré a Padre esperanzadoramente. Aun sonriendo, me acarició la cabeza y se alejó. Me quedó viendo su espalda al irse, preguntándome, ¿por qué me dejaba aquí? ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Qué debía hacer? La nieve caía sobre mi pelo y mis hombros, rozándolos. Me gustaba la nieve, pero mi corazón dolía muchísimo, así que ignoraba el roce de los cristales de hielo. Ardientes lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Llegué hasta la cara, sintiendo el agua. Tenía la intención de limpiarla también, pero mis manos estaban heladas. Era incapaz de retirarlas. Este dolor en mi corazón, lo conocía muy bien. Era pena. Fui abandonado…de nuevo…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lentamente, abrí mis temblorosos párpados. Un extraño aunque familiar paisaje inmediatamente entró en mi visión. La luz del sol hacía una maravillosa mezcla de colores a través de las vidrieras de la ventana. Me pregunto porque nunca me había dado cuenta. La habitación estaba demasiado vacía, a excepción de mi cama y una pequeña mesa al lado. Encima de la mesa había una bandeja con algunas cosas "extrañas"… er… comida y leche. Fruncí el ceño con disgusto por el olor de la leche. Nunca me había gustado. De todos modos, la comida era igualmente disgustante. ¿Quién diablos comía ojos para el desayuno? No, en realidad tenía sentido si esos tipos (especialmente el odioso rubio) comían esas cosas. Después de todo, ellos eran vampiros. Los vampiros bebían sangre y comían carne, ¿no?

Me estremecí voluntariamente ante los recuerdos de la pasada noche. Mi mano inconscientemente viajó hacia mi cuello y tocó el lugar donde había sido mordido. Para mi sorpresa, mi piel estaba tan suave como la de un bebe y solamente me sentía algo débil. Quizás ese bastardo rubio no había bebido tanta sangre como yo pensaba.

Tiré lejos la fina ropa (no me dio pena, era una patética excusa para una manta), caminé hacia la puerta. Esperaba que estuviese bloqueada y me preparé para abrirla de una patada, pero mágicamente, no fue así. Mi instinto me gritaba "¡definitivamente una trampa!", como que la dejaron abierta a propósito. Posiblemente pensaban que no intentaría escapar o quizás era "incapaz" de hacerlo, pero cualquiera que fuese, si esa era su intención, solamente necesitaba mostrarles que se equivocaban.

Lentamente, cuidadosamente, salía de la espaciosa habitación al largo pasillo. Era tan, tan largo que cada pisada resonaba débilmente, y no podía ver el final. El pasillo era brillante, mucho más brillante que la habitación. Eso era porque no había muro o techo que bloquease la luz del sol. Si quisiese, podría saltar y correr, aunque por desgracia, era treinta pisos de altura con respecto al suelo, como ese vampiro con gafas, Castor, dijo. Quizás debería estar agradecido de que ese maldito rubio me ayudase a detener mi evidente suicidio. No –olvida eso, "bebió" mi sangre, ¡por amor de Dios!

Pisando fuerte por el pasillo, con rabia, vi a tres chicas que me miraban con confusión. Fue solo cuando una de ellas dijo mi nombre que paré abruptamente y me volví. Mi cara estaba roja y agaché la cabeza tímidamente. Nunca fui bueno con las chicas. No había ni una sola chica en la academia así que no sabía cómo tratar con ellas. Ahora que pensaba sobre eso, nunca había estado realmente cerca del sexo opuesto. No tenía madre, y siempre había vivido rodeado de adultos y todos eran hombres.

Las tres chicas se acercaron a mí. Las tres llevaban ropas muy similares: todo de negro con rayas blancas en el borde. No era muy buena elección para una mujer, sin embargo, se trataba de una iglesia así que supuestamente los trajes eran los apropiados.

-Hola, Teito-kun, ¿cierto?-una de ellas, con el pelo rosa, cruzó las manos e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Las otras dos me miraban curiosamente. Cuando asentí débilmente, chillaron. Honestamente, porque me pasaba esto a mí. Las chicas eran un misterio.- ¿A dónde vas, Teito-kun?

-Sólo…dando un paseo…-inconscientemente retrocedí un paso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó la chica de pelo azul. Dieron un paso hacia adelante y yo retrocedí otro paso. Si solamente pudiese decirles que el que estuviesen tan cerca me hacía sentir incómodo.

-Estoy bien…-di un paso atrás más grande, hasta que mi espalda chocó contra uno de los grandes pilares de soporte del pasillo. Miré por encima de mi hombre derecho y tragué saliva visiblemente. El lugar en este momento era verdaderamente alto, tan extremadamente alto y no había nada más que un charco de agua rodeando el edificio. Incluso si caía, el agua debería salvarme, pero incluso así, debería doler enormemente.

Me agarre del lado de la columna, esperando que mis manos fuesen los suficientemente fuertes para sostenerme, por si de alguna manera esas tres chicas (involuntariamente) me obligaban a saltar. Sin embargo, no podía negar el hecho de que mi fuerza apenas se había recuperado. Con un solo paso de una de las chicas, caí. Fue una estupidez, caerme debido a que unas chicas se acercaron a mí, pero no podía evitarlo. Me hacían sentir nervioso.

Más rápido, más lejos caía del pasillo. Me quedé mirando fijamente a las tres que gritaban con horror. Una de ellas corrió y gritó, pidiendo ayuda. En solo unos pocos segundos, las personas empezaron a reunirse, a pesar de que parecía pequeña y borrosa mientras caía aún más. Lancé una breve mirada hacia el suelo. No pasaría más tiempo antes de que golpease contra el agua, así que cerré los ojos, esperando el breve dolor antes de la muerte, pero nunca llego. En lugar del impacto, sentí algo cálido alrededor de mi cuerpo ligeramente congelado. Era tan agradable que pensé que había alcanzado el cielo.

Lentamente, abrí uno de mis ojos, y seguidamente el otro. Lo primero de lo que me di cuenta fue que una gran mano aferraba fuertemente mi pecho y lo siguiente fue el amplio pecho, cubierto en su mayoría por una material de seda oscura. Mi espalda estaba apoyada contra su brazo, y lo último que noté fue su familiar cara cuando inclinó la cabeza. Esa hermosa, perfecta cara, adornada con una sonrisa burlona, era casi angelical cuando su rubio pelo rozaba suavemente su mejilla. Mis ojos esmeraldas estaban anclados en su brillante azul. Estaba ahogado en ese infinito azul que me olvidé de todo menos de él. Era como si estuviese hipnotizado, tan profundamente fascinado.

-¿Tienes tendencias suicidas, mocoso?

Su tono era duro, pero eficaz para sacarme del trance. Con una ligera mueca irritada, repliqué con mi usual rudeza.

-Cállate, vampiro, no iba a suicidarme. ¡Resbalé!-luché para bajar de esa posición al estilo "novia", pero fallé miserablemente. Para mi suerte, el lugar estaba aún vacío, pero sabía que en cuestión de minutos, estaría lleno de gente.

-Oi-llamó el rubio. Su agarre se apretó y empezó a andar hacia la casa verde.-Te sugiero de vigilar tu boca.

Me estremecí como acto reflejo por su intensa mirada. Era fría y como si una espina clavada en el corazón y el alma.

-Es la verdad-respondí sin vacilar. Sabía que podía matarme cuando quisiese, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo.

-Es la verdad, pero mantén tu bocaza cerrada sobre eso de que somos vampiros, a menos que quieras que toda la iglesia venga a darnos caza.-replico el hombre fríamente. Con suavidad, me bajo en una cama de flores y inspeccionó mi cuerpo en busca de heridas físicas.

-Estoy bien.-dije y entonces retiré mi mano cuando empezó a inspeccionar mi brazo.-Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Frau se quedó mirándome durante un tiempo antes de responder.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. De todos modos, lo siento por lo de ayer.

-¿Por qué?-realmente, ya sabía sobre lo que estaba hablando, pero, sin embargo, igualmente pregunté. No era como si quisiese que reconociese su culpa, ya que ya se había disculpado. No quería que otros se sintiesen culpables por algo que nunca hicieron. Bueno, era más como si estuviese intentando asegurarme de que se disculpaba por algo que yo sabía.

-Por beber tu sangre…

Asentí distraídamente, aceptando su disculpa.

-... ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo no bebes sangre?

Ante la pregunta solo se encogió de hombros. Sus ojos estaban algo distantes y solitarios.

-No lo sé, unas cuantas décadas, supongo…-después de ver sus ojos, por alguna razón, sentí un repentino dolor en el corazón.

"Está bien, está bien..."

-Está bien, está bien…-no sé lo que era ese repentino flashback. Quizás una parte de mis recuerdos perdidos. De todos modos, no sabía porqué o como acabé tirando de él hacia mis brazos. Una de mis manos le acarició suavemente la cabeza. Era como en el flashback. Ese hombre me alborotó suavemente el pelo mientras me abrazaba entre sus fuertes brazos. Mi cuerpo no era tan grande como el del hombre del flashback, pero al menos tenía la intención de animarle.

Nos quedamos así durante un tiempo. No me separé porque estaba muy rojo a consecuencia por la insoportable vergüenza, pero no lo sé. Quizás estaba demasiado sorprendido. Je, habría sido divertido ver su cara. Yo también lo estaba, realmente. Nos encontramos y nos conocíamos desde hace dos días, pero aún así, me sentía tan bien cerca de él. Me sentía tan seguro y protegido aunque sabía que era un vampiro y que ese vampiro había bebido mi sangre nada más después de que desperté. Era como si mi corazón supiese que estaría a salvo cerca de este hombre.

-Gracias…

Le liberé del abrazo a toda prisa y se apartó. No sé porque hice eso, pero desde ayer estaba haciendo cosas que no acostumbraba a hacer. No era como si yo abrazase a una persona que apenas conocía. Negué con la cabeza, intentando aclarar mi mente de ese tipo de pensamientos, pero fue inútil. Todo en lo que podía pensar era él. No era tan malo como ayer donde yo voluntariamente le dejé beber mi sangre. Ayer fue horrible, no podía entender como fui tan estúpido como para dejarle hacer lo que el quisiese.

-Oi, mocoso.-me llamó casualmente. Me preguntaba, que pensaba acerca de mi después de todo eso.

-¿Qué?-solté, pero decidí no volver la cabeza.

-…Ahh, no, no es nada, solo…cuida bien de ti mismo.-se detuvo, y me volví. Su cara era diferente. No había ninguna señal de su usual gesto de burla.-…todo acaba una vez que mueres, ¿entiendes?

-…mm-hm…-asentí y volvió a caminar de nuevo. Sabía lo que quería decir. Una vez que mueres, no había nada que pudieses hacer. Todo lo que quedaba atrás eran los gritos de pena de aquellos que te amaban.

-Lo sé.-mi voz salió en apenas un susurro ronco. Imágenes de mi mejor amigo sonriendo cruzaron mi mente. Tenía que encontrarle, pero también sabía que no estaba más aquí. Era solo mi deseo el pensar que estaba aún vivo. Cuando reconocí ese hecho, no puede evitar que las lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas.

Empujé la puerta transparente para abrirla y salí afuera. El sol estaba brillando intensamente, haciendo que mis ojos ardiesen ante su resplandor. Me sequé las lágrimas y caminé sin rumbo. No sé qué debo hacer ahora. Perdí a una persona que juré proteger, y además, perdí mi razón de vivir. Lo que Frau me había dicho era cierto. Todo acababa si morías, pero, ¿qué debo hacer? Mikage no estaba más aquí. No tenía a nadie para proteger. No tenía a nadie para vivir. No, eso no era del todo cierto. En realidad, tenía una razón para continuar viviendo: _"Venganza"._

Era como si Dios repentinamente me hubiese lanzado la idea. Dejé de andar y empecé a pensar.

"Puedo hacer eso…sí…debo…". Venganza. Debo venga la muerte de Mikage. Debo matar a Ayanami. Repetí esas palabras una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Estaba poseído por la idea. En ese momento, vivir era equivalente a morir. Incluso si moría más tarde, no me arrepentiría. No tenía a nadie que se apenase por mí, y si podía arrastrar a Ayanami conmigo en la caída, estaría satisfecho.

"…_cuida bien de ti mismo…"_

Me congelé. Su voz resonaba en mi mente, recordándomelo una y otra vez, como si él se preocupase por mí, pero lo sabía mejor. Nadie se preocupaba por mí. El solamente me conocía desde hace dos días, y me habló hace unas pocas horas. Además de ser su suministro de sangre, ¿qué era para él? Nada. Era simplemente un extraño. Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente, sentí dolor. Era verdaderamente doloroso aceptar el hecho de que nadie se preocupaba por ti.

La idea de vengarme había desaparecido, reemplazada por la triste idea de estar solo. Había reconocido este hecho hace mucho tiempo. Desde que Mikage se convirtió en mi amigo y experimenté el "ser amado", lo entendí, si lo perdía, no sería capaz de vivir. Eso era el porqué daría incluso mi vida para protegerle, para mantener a Mikage a salvo, aún así la verdad era totalmente diferente. Fui el único protegido. Mikage perdió su vida por mi y cuando pensaba en morir, alguien me daba esperanza de nuevo. No era esperanza realmente, pero no podía soportar este gran y oscuro agujero en mi corazón.

Caminé hacia el parque, escondiéndome detrás de unos arbustos y entonces lloré silenciosamente. Las personas dicen que cuando sabes que algo te hace daño, simplemente llores, y te sentirías mejor. Pero, el dolor de perder a quien más aprecias no podía borrarse fácilmente. Reconociendo que ahora estaba solo en el mundo era excepcionalmente duro. Millones de agujas golpeaban mi corazón mientras lloraba. Mi labio inferior hinchado y azul por lo fuerte que lo mordía. Enterré mi cabeza en las rodillas. No quería que nadie viese mi patética cara en este momento. Ni siquiera yo mismo.

-Dime… ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ti, Mikage?

-Simplemente necesitas mirar a tu alrededor, Teito-kun.-una suave voz apareció repentinamente, respondiendo mi meditación. Mi cabeza automáticamente giró hacia el lado. El día era cálido y la luz del sol cegó brevemente mis ojos, pero sabía quién era el hombre a mi lado. Su pelo púrpura, a pesar de estar cubierto con el velo y sombre blanco, era todavía visible a mis ojos. Sus ojos amatistas se suavizaron cuando él vio el rastro de las lágrimas en mis mejillas. -¿Puedo sentarme?

Asentí mientras las limpiaba de mis ojos.

Sentí como sus ropas rozaron mi brazo desnudo cuando se sentó. El olor de las flores me recibió y casi me pregunté si el hombre traía una caja llena de flores o lo que sea que fuese. Le miré por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándome cómo una persona como él podía ser un vampiro. Los vampiros, como la mayoría de las personas los describen, eran unos seres viciosos con afilados colmillos, beben sangre humana (lo cual era cierto ya que yo fui víctima), y comían carne. Pero este hombre frente a mí no me parecía para nada así. En cambio, se veía muy benevolente e inocente.

-Yo era uno de los Sangre Pura existentes.-dijo repentinamente, como si me hubiese leído la mente. No debería estar demasiado sorprendido si de repente dijese que podía leer la mente. Este lugar estaba tan lleno de sorpresas.

-¿Castor y Frau también?-era simplemente una pregunta casual. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero solo quería asegurarme. Debería estar incluso sorprendido si respondiese "no" a cualquiera de los dos.

-Sí, pero creo que ya sabías eso.-el hombre de ojos amatistas inclinó su cabeza y sonrió con complicidad. Obviamente, sabía que pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta. Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

-De todos modos, ¿qué son los Sangre Pura?

El hombre sonrió tristemente ante la pregunta.

-Hay dos tipos de vampiros: nosotros, los Sangre Pura y los mestizos. Los sangre pura son vampiros nacidos de ambos padres vampiros mientras que los mestizos nacen de unos padres vampiro-humano, o siendo convertidos por un sangre pura o un mestizo. Actualmente, sólo quedan unos pocos sangre pura. Hasta ahora, hemos descubierto siete, incluyéndonos a nosotros tres.

-¿Sólo siete?

-Sí. Los Sangre Pura son extremadamente raros. Aunque todos ellos son excepcionalmente poderosos, sus cuerpos producen poca o ninguna sangre. Esta es una de las razones de su extinción. Mientras que inversamente, los cuerpos de los mestizos producen más sangre, casi como humanos, pero son más débiles que los Sangre Pura. La mayoría de ellos pierden la cordura, solamente ansiando la sangre humana. Los de ese tipo suelen ser eliminados inmediatamente ya que son muy peligrosos. Si los mestizo logran conservar su cordura, por lo general son más débiles que los Sangre Pura.

Todas estas cosas de vampiros eran mucho más complicadas de lo que pensaba. A mí me enseñaron que solamente necesitaba matarles cada vez que me lo ordenaban, pero, ¿para qué era eso? ¿Para defender al país? Solía pensar así, pero ahora después de escuchar esto, empiezo a pensar que simplemente necesitaban más hombres para luchar contra los vampiros. Obviamente, los vampiros eran más fuertes. Pero incluso con una razón como esa, todavía había algo mal.

-Dijiste que los Sangre Pura producen poca sangre, ¿cierto? ¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Para ponerlo simple, necesitamos beber sangre ya que nuestro cuerpo no puede producirla. Inversamente, los mestizos no necesitan beber sangre como nosotros. La sangre de los vampiros mestizos es la responsable de su sed de sangre. Teóricamente, su sangre humana es capaz de suprimir la sangre vampírica, pero en realidad, su sangre vampírica es más fuerte. Raramente, a veces las excepciones ocurren. Algunos mestizos pueden poseer una sangre humana más fuerte y ser capaces de mezclarse y vivir como los humanos.

La tristeza había quedado en el olvido hace rato. Todo lo que quedó era pura curiosidad. Miré al hombre jugar con las hojas con interés. Parecería extraño ante la mayoría de la gente, pero las plantas parecían amar al chico.

-¿Los vampiros tienen habilidades especiales?

-Sí, es diferente en cada vampiro. Como puede ver,-Labrador levanto su mano izquierda y las plantas cercanas empezaron a arrastrarse hacia su mano.-puedo controlar las plantas.

-¿Cuál es el de los otros dos?

Este me miró brevemente, calculando mis intenciones. Cuando estuvo seguro que no tenía mala intención, sonrió.

-Castor puede manipular a las personas hipnotizándolas mientras que Frau, puede hipnotizar también, aunque no es tan bueno como Castor.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Frau podía hipnotizar y yo fui hipnotizado. Tenía sentido. No me entregué por propia voluntad a él la pasada noche. Como esperaba, el rubio solo me necesitaba como su suministro de sangre. Él era un Sangre Pura y por lo tanto, necesitaba de humanos. No me necesitaba particularmente a mí. Cuando pensaba en eso, me dolía la cabeza. El dolor empezó a llenar de nuevo mi corazón, al igual que la ira. Reí, amargamente, ante lo que me había convertido: primero un esclavo, después una máquina de matar, y ahora, comida de emergencia para algunos vampiros. Estaba solo, siempre, y para siempre.

Me puse de pie y me alejé silenciosamente. Podía sentir los ojos de Labrador siguiéndome, pero en ese momento, nada importaba. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir tan lejos como fuera posible de ese lugar. Corrí, más y más rápido. Mis piernas estaban cansadas, pero aún así corrí. Vi la gran puerta que separaba la iglesia del exterior. Estaba un poco borrosa por el sudor, o quizás las lágrimas. Corrí de nuevo. Este lugar no significaba nada para mí.

Después de subir las interminables escaleras, finalmente alcancé el puente. La tierra estaba seca y agrietada. No era una buena vista para contemplar. Esta tan diferente del interior. Dentro, era como un paraíso, pero tenía que salir de ese paraíso.

Mi respiración era pesada por la carrera. Estaba cansado, tan cansado pero obligué a mis pies a andar. El calor me aturdía.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, mocoso?-una mano repentinamente rodeó mi torso y me levantó. Miré a mi captor y de nuevo, fue atrapado por Frau.

-¡Déjame ir!

-Oh no, no puedes.

Un solo golpe en la parte trasera de mi cuello fue todo lo que necesitó para detenerme. Todo se volvió negro después de eso. Antes de que mi mente desconectase completamente, le envié una débil mirada la cual fue solamente respondida por una sonrisa tonta.

**Comentarios Traductora: Aloha a todos~**

**Solo traeros este nuevo capítulo y comentaros el pequeño cambio de marcar en negrita los diálogos. Esto es por preferencia mía ya que opino que, de ese modo, es más fácil leer. En el sentido de que se hace, quizás, más cómodo. O al menos esa impresión tengo yo.**

**Si os gusta más de la otra manera, avisádmelo.**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado~**


	3. Noche 3: Pacto de Sangre

_**Autor/a de la Obra: **_

**Derechos: Solamente la historia es mía, no importa cuántas veces haya soñado con robar este manga de Amemiya Yuki.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene shounen-ai, y posiblemente yaoi y por lo tanto está marcado como "M" por seguridad. Así que si no te gusta el amor entre chicos, por favor, no leas, no me culpes. ¡No digas que no te advertí! **

**Parejas: Principal Frau x Teito, no correspondido de Hakuren x Teito, Castor x Labrador, Ayanami x Teito solo ligeramente y quizás algunas otras parejas menores.**

Para todos los lectores, ¡muchísimas gracias! Estoy muy feliz de que os guste a todos. También gracias a todos los que habéis puesta esta historia en alerta de favoritos/ historia.

Demasiados perezosos para iniciar sesión: gracias por leer. Ya que no sé vuestras cuentas y nunca mencionais vuestro nombre de usuario, no puedo agradeceros. Gracias también por quererlo. Bueno, planeo trabajar más rápido, pero si la vida real me pone muchos obstáculos, tendréis que esperar, jaja. Pero me esforzaré para escribir los capítulos lo antes posible. Y bueno, ¡me las arreglé para que este capítulo fuese más largo que los anteriores!

Hay varias respuestas en referencia a la velocidad de avance en el relato y os lo agradezco por ser tan sinceros conmigo.

Y, por último, muchas, muchas gracias a Infractus Speculum por aceptar ser mi Beta. Muchísimas gracias por eso, y gracias por estar dispuesto a aceptar el trabajo.

Sin más dilación, ¡Os presento el tercer capítulo!

_**Notas de la traductora:**_ Siento mucho el retraso en subir este capítulo traducido. Muchas cosas han pasado así que se ha atrasado más de lo debido. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho!

**Noche 3: Pacto de Sangre**

_Me quedé solo en un extraño mundo en blanco y negro. El cielo estaba oscuro y sin sol, luna o estrella, y el suelo de de un blanco puro. En el centro de este vacío mundo, había unas largas escaleras que se perdían en el cielo oscuro. Caminé hacia adelante y empecé a subir las escaleras. Mis pies mecánicamente hicieron subir a mi cuerpo sin sentido más y más alto de la tierra. Subí, más y más a cada paso que daba, sin embargo, no podía ver el final. Suspiré. Mis ojos se sentían pesados. Quería dormir, pero estos pies seguían arrastrándome escaleras arriba._

_Miré hacia arriba, finalmente cerca de la parte superior de las escaleras. Había un gran espacio con algo similar a un gran árbol, el cual era tan alto que no podría verse la parte superior. Estaba congelado y no tenía color alguno, al igual que todo en ese mundo. En el centro del árbol, alguien estaba atrapado. Mis pies me acercaron al árbol y finalmente fui capaz de examinar a la persona más cerca. Con sorpresa, me di cuenta de que era yo, blanco y pálido, atrapado dentro de árbol. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, como si estuviera meramente durmiendo de manera pacífica. La mitad del cuerpo era tragado por el árbol, restringiendo mis movimientos._

"_¿Quién eres?" pregunté, como si él (el otro Teito) pudiese oír._

_Di otro paso más cerca y entonces el mundo repentinamente empezó a derrumbarse. El suelo se estremeció y empezó a hundirse. Observé con horror como el helado árbol empezaba a colapsarse. Me vi a mi mismo (el otro Teito) empezar a derrumbarse también. Alargué la mano para agarrar la suya fría pero se convirtió en polvo justo antes de que la alcanzase. El mundo lentamente empezó a decaer y se redujo a polvo, igual que le otro yo había hecho antes. Finalmente, el sueño de debajo de mi colapsó y se atomizó. Caí pero nunca golpee el suelo. En cambio, caí al agua. Estaba oscura y era agobiante, entraba en mis pulmones y quemaba mi garganta. Me faltaba el aire, pero todo lo que conseguía era otra bocanada de agua. Necesitaba respirar. Patalee e intenté mover mi mano, desesperado por alcanzar la superficie, pero algo me detenia._

"_No me dejes aquí". Habló de repente una voz. Si hubiese estado en mi sano juicio, habría sabido que era imposible que alguien hablase bajo el agua pero, aparentemente, no razonaba._

_Al oír esa voz me quedé congelado. Era una voz que conocía muy bien, la voz de mi mejor amigo, mi razón de vivir, y el único que había sido alguien preciado. Pero esa persona no estaba ya en este mundo. Le había dejado morir._

"_Quédate conmigo." El tono del fantasma era suplicante. "Muere por mí."_

_Intenté gritar, pero todo lo que conseguí fue otra bocanada de agua. Quería morir. Quería tomar su lugar._

"_Traidor…"_

_Dejé que más agua invadiese mi sistema respiratorio. No dolía más, pero todavía me faltaba el aire. Quería morir. Quería encontrarme con él, como mi preciado amigo._

"_¡Muere, Teito Klein!"_

_De repente, un cuchillo se clavó en mi pecho. Fue doloroso pero afortunadamente breve. Vi la sangre pintar el negro y blanco del mundo de color rojo, goteando a través de todo. Con una mano extendida hacia un Mikage sonriendo, cerré mis ojos y sonreí mientras mi cuerpo perdía la vida y se hundía en la oscuras, oscuras aguas._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté temblando con silenciosos sollozos. Mis mejillas estaban mojadas y del mismo modo mis ojos. Mientras miraba fijamente el techo blanco, me sentí vacío. Recordé haber tenido un sueño, no uno bueno, pero tampoco una pesadilla exactamente. No estaba contento, pero sabía que todo lo ocurrido era todo lo que esperaba. Deseaba la muerte. Quería venganza pero entonces, eso también era un método de suicidio. Sabía muy bien que no debería ser capaz de tener mi venganza sobre Ayanami, porque no era suficientemente fuerte.

Era débil, y esa debilidad mató a mi amigo. No debería estar aquí. Debería estar en algún lugar lejano. No quería que matasen a nadie de nuevo por esa debilidad.

Me di cuenta que todas esas cosas malas ocurrieron por mi culpa. Por eso, si muriese, nadie se sentiría triste, y todos deberían estar a salvo. Sabía que ese hecho, aún así, no podría traer de vuelta la vida que había perdido mi mejor amiga para proteger la mía. Con ese pensamiento, mis labios inmediatamente formaron una patética y llorosa sonrisa. Estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas animarme cuando sabía que tenía la culpa de la muerte de Mikage. Si nunca le hubiese pedido acompañarme esa noche, todas esas cosas no habrían ocurrido. Me culpaba a mí mismo. Me odiaba a mí mismo. Quería suicidarme.

Volví mi cabeza hacia la ventana abierta. Era de noche pero el cielo no estaba oscuro como el cielo de mi sueño. Miró la luna creciente medio ausente. La luna era hermosa, pero no podía percibirla con toda la gloria que poseía. El brillo dorado dañaba mis ojos. Era demasiado hermosa; quería aplastar todas las cosas de modo que no podrían deslumbrarme con ese brillo. Esa luz dorada me recordaba mucho a Mikage. El color parecía el de su pelo, esa luz como el brillo de Mikage. Todo me recordaba a él.

Un sonido de una puerta abriéndose me alertó de la presencia de alguien., pero no me importaba. No me molesté en mirar. Solo quería estar en mi propio mundo pequeño y triste. Pesados pasos se acercaron más y más, pero elegí ignorarlos. Sentí la presencia de alguien andando hacia a mi hasta alcanzar el lateral de la cama. Fruncí el ceño ante el olor de sangre en el intruso. Miré hacia arriba y me congelé. Un vampiro, más voluminoso y más alto que Frau, estaba junto a mi cama y me miraba como un lobo hambriento.

"Huele bien…" pasó su dedo huesudo por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello. Una de sus largas uñas arañó la piel alrededor de la clavícula. Le susurré, pero decidió quedarse.

Tirando hacia arriba su mano, vi una gota de sangre caer desde su dedo índice hasta la cama. Casi vomito cuando lamió la sangre de su dedo y luego lo chupó. Estaba hambriento y yo quería morir. Era la oportunidad perfecta para morir.

"Quiero…sangre…"

Me entregué al misterioso vampiro. Cuando agarró mi cuello y me levantó, no hice nada, excepto que la cadena que estaba sujeta a mi muñeca le impidió levantarme más. Miré el área de alrededor de mi muñeca izquierda, y me di cuenta de una cadena muy pequeña que la rodeaba. No me había dado cuenta de esa cadena hasta ahora. ¿Había sido Frau? Podría haberlo hecho cuando le dejó inconsciente. Ese hombre, por alguna razón que no creí ser capaz de entender nunca, siempre detuvo sus intentos de suicidio.

"Buena…sangre…"

Volví mi atención al vampiro. Su cara se acercó más, e inclinó la cabeza y dejó mi cuello expuesto a sus colmillos. Fruncí el ceño ante el dolor cuando sus colmillos se clavaron. No era como cuando estaba con Frau. El rubio era gentil y sus mordidas no dolían. Al contrario: se sentía bien. Era como inyectarse drogas. Te hacía sentir bien.

Cerré los ojos y registré cada dolor que sentía, sin embargo, este dolor no era nada comparado con el dolor que mi corazón sintió cuando perdí a Mikage. Probablemente no era demasiado en comparación con el dolor que sintió Mikage.

En este punto, ni siquiera el sonido de mi propia sangre goteando me preocupó. La extraña sensación de algo cálido fluyendo desde mi cuello hasta mis brazos me dio consuelo. Siseé de vez en cuando. ¿Era siempre así de incómodo el ser mordido por un vampiro? Quizás todas las víctimas pensaban eso pero, ¿cómo es que era diferente con Frau? Espera, ¿por qué pienso en él? No era nadie, solo un extraño al que había conocido por accidente. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me preocupo tanto sobre lo que piensa él de mí? Estaba seguro que era por su habilidad. Me había hipnotizado. Sí, esa era la razón de que se sintiese así.

"Teito-kun, ¿estás despierto?"

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. La puerta había quedado medio abierta y no me había dado cuenta. Una de las tres chicas que había visto en el pasillo, entró a la habitación. Era la del pelo rosa y sus manos sostenían una bandeja.

"Co…rre…" hablar era difícil. Mi respiración era pesada e irregular.

"¿Teito…kun?" la muchacha dejó caer la bandeja. El sonido del metal golpeando el suelo fue ensordecedor. El vampiro se detuvo y yo estaba intentando desesperadamente advertirle.

"Corre…" agarré el hombro del vampiro, esperando que le impediría atacar a la chica. No estaba seguro de si tenía suficiente fuerza para mantenerle ocupado, pero no podía permitir que alguien fuese asesinado por mi culpa de nuevo.

La pobre chica estaba aterrorizada. Sus manos temblaban de miedo pero hizo caso a mi advertencia. Se dio la vuelta y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Por el eco, sabía que la chica estaba corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían y gritaba por ayuda. No sabía cuando la ayuda llegaría. Esperaba que llegasen después de que el tipo terminara de chuparle la sangre, de lo contrario, sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a la ira de los tres sangre pura, o peor, a la pena.

"Supongo que estaremos ocupados más tarde, ¿no?"

Conocía esa voz. Era Castor.

"¿Qué te dije?"

Y…él.

"Ustedes dos, por favor, tengan algo de respeto. No entren en la habitación de otras personas por la ventana."

Oh, genial. Hice una mueca ansiosa. Los tres estaban aquí. Eso significaba que mi intento de suicido fue, de nuevo, parado. No solamente eso, apuesto a que será un infierno.

"¿Vam…piros? ¿Amigos…?" el voluminoso vampiro sacó sus colmillos y me dejó bruscamente sobre la cama.

El vampiro desconocido me miró y luego a ellos. Repitió esta acción varias veces antes de andar hacia mí de nuevo. No me moví ni un centímetro cuando agarró un puñado de mi pelo y me tiró de la cama, pero no pude evitar sisear por el dolor. Mi cabeza dolía y al vampiro sin cerebro no parecía importarle mi muñeca atada. Siguió tirando de mi pelo incluso aunque no podía moverme.

"Oi" Frau empezó con desagrado "Dejar ir al niño"

"Es inútil, Frau. Se está transformando en un Kor. Debemos eliminarlo ahora" dijo Castor con su habitual cara de póker. Con un solo movimiento de mano, miles de delgados hilos invisibles aparecieron por el aire y estaban siendo controlados por él.

Vi su pelea con asombro no suprimido. El extraño se movía con una velocidad que difícilmente podía seguirse y Castor era igualmente asombroso. No, el era mucho más asombroso. Podía defender todos los ataques directos hacia él fácilmente y aún así se las arreglaba para capturar al intruso en unas cuantas ocasiones antes de que el hombre rompiera las cuerdas.

El atacante debía sentirse amenazado porque detuvo el ataque a Castor y se volvió hacia a mí. Intenté moverme pero había perdido demasiada sangre así que sólo pude arrastrar mi cuerpo unos cuantos centímetros antes de que el vampiro se abalanzase hacia mí con un grito ahogado. Sus ojos mostraban que ahora solamente se movía por instinto. Ya no tenía voluntad o cordura, y estaba confiando puramente en el instinto de satisfacer su sed de sangre.

El vampiro estaba cerca, tan cerca. No tuve tiempo de cerrar mis ojos. No tuve tiempo de cerrar los ojos. No podría de todos modos. Sus colmillos sangrientos estaban expuestos y listos para ser clavados en la carne fresca de nuevo. Era extraño ya que estaba pensando morir, pero mi mano automáticamente se levantó en defensa. Había pensando que no tenía nada de fuerza, ni siquiera para mover un dedo, pero la tenía. Para mi alivio, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Frau sonreía contento por ello. Me tensé y cerré mis ojos, esperando el golpe final que me mataría.

Conté cada segundo que pasaba, pero nada ocurrió excepto le cálido y metálico olor de la sangre que fue arrojada hacia a mí. Era disgustando, terrible, pero por alguna razón, le excitó. Parte de ella quedó impregnada en su mejilla y labios, así que lamió la sangre de sus labios. Era absolutamente repugnante. Sin embargo, podría sentir mi fuerza recobrarse gradualmente mientras más lamía. Alcé mi mano y lamí, limpiando la sangre. Era tan adictivo. Alcé mi otra mano, incluso pensar que tenía menos sangre en ella. Lamí tanto líquido como podía. Cuando mi mano estaba ya limpia, me arrastré hasta el cadáver del vampiro tendido en la cama. Puse mi mano en el gran agujero que había en su pecho y manché mi mano de sangre. Lamí, disfrutando de la pegajosidad y la calidad. Sabía que se suponía que debía sentirme enfermo, pero no podía importarme menos.

"Hey, chico, déjalo" Una mano tocó mi hombro, haciendo que me apartase del cuerpo. Gruñí enfadado y aparté la mano, volviéndome hacia el cuerpo "Oh, maldición… ¡Lab!"

"Lo sé. Aléjalo de eso."

No me di cuando de cuando la cadena que ataba mi muñeca fue cortada, pero ahora sabía que se había ido. Me levanté a por Frau, alejándome del vampiro muerto. Luché tanto como pude pero no pude soltarme. Quería más sangre. Estaba hambriento y débil. En este punto, no me importaba de quién fuese la sangre que consiguiese.

Piel suave, carne tierna, parecía apetitosa. Mordí la carne que estaba sosteniéndome. No era tan suave como originalmente parecía, pero era tan deliciosa. La sangre era de primera calidad; la sangre de cadáver no era nada comparada con esta. Quería más, así que mordí más fuerte y extraje aún más sangre. Estaba disfrutando de cada gota de sangre. Si fuese adicto a la sangre de vampiro, entonces sería físicamente dependiente de esta.

"¡Lab!"

En un segundo, fui cogido y separado de la persona a quién mordía. Miré enfadado a los tres sangre pura. Estaba tan enfadado que quería atacarles, pero mis manos estaban fuertemente atadas a uno de los postes de la cama.

"¿Qué opinas, Lab?" preguntó el hombre con gafas. Ninguno de los tres apartó los ojos de mí. Miraba con nostalgia la sangre que goteaba del brazo del rubio.

"Ha perdido mucha sangre, así que la sangre vampírica ha tomado el control. No podemos hacer nada en este momento. Una vez que ha tomado sangre, nunca volverá a ser humano otra vez"

"Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?" ahora era el rubio quién hacia las preguntas. Estaban molestos, muy molestos.

"Tenemos que saciar su sed de sangre hasta que se estabilice. Una vez su cuerpo no esté en peligro, volverá a la normalidad. Sin embargo, como dije, nunca volverá a ser humano de nuevo. Desde ahora, necesitará sangre para vivir. Su cuerpo todavía seguirá produciendo sangre con normalidad, pero es un tabú de los vampiros el beber su propia sangre. Ese exceso de sangre debe ser retira y reemplazada por otra sangre. Dudo que a Teito le guste esta idea, pero el único camino para evitar que se vuelva loco es un pacto de sangre."

¿Qué estaban hablando? Estaba cuerdo. No estaba loco. Solamente quería conseguir más sangre para satisfacer mis necesidades. ¿Por qué necesitaban detenerme de esta manera? No estaba equivocado. Dejadme ir. Dejadme ir. Dejadme ir. Quiero irme. Quiero sangre. Me removí de nuevo, pero el agarre tan apretado me mantuvo en el sitio, agarrándome tan fuerte estaban cortándome la circulación.

Frau me miró con ojos indescifrables. En ese momento, le odié. No podía entender lo que estaba pensando. No quería acercarme más a él, pero no quería tampoco apartarme de él. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía sentir el latido en mi cabeza.

"Yo lo haré" Frau alejó la mirada de mi, pero no sin antes ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de una determinación que no podía comprender. ¿Qué estaba pensando? No podía saberlo.

"¿Estás seguro, Frau? A Teito no le gustará esto" dijo Castor, preocupado.

"Si, lo sé, pero estamos en una situación en la que nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Ambos necesitamos sangre, aunque por diferentes razones. Mi cuerpo no puede producir sangre y su cuerpo puede. El no puede beber su propia sangre, y un mocoso amante de los humanos como él definitivamente se negaría a beber de humanos. Solo dejadme esto a mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, sólo se cuidadoso y no la líes"

Vi como los otros dos empezaban a retirarse con una cierta curiosidad. ¿Por qué se iban? ¿Por qué Frau se quedaba? Removí mis manos pero estas aún estaban atadas. No podía moverme. No podía hacer nada excepto mirarles enfadado, gruñendo amenazadoramente de vez en cuando. Ninguna de ellos parecía inmutarse ni un poco por eso. Cuando Castor y Lab cerraron la puerta, decidí que era inútil intentar pelear contra los sangre pura. Era simplemente demasiado fuertes.

"Muy bien, mocoso," Frau volvió su mirada hacia mí con esos hermosos ojos cerúleos. Estaba empezando a odiar esos ojos. Era como si pudiese ver a través de mi alma. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Parecían desnudarme. Frau sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió. Inhaló una vez, dos veces, y una vez satisfecho en apariencia, tiró lejos la colilla tras asegurarse que estaba apagada. "Vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rompió las cadenas que ataban mi mano a la cama, pero se aseguró de que no pudiese morderle más. Frau me llevó a un rincón de la habitación, el único lugar libre de sangre y con un daño mínimo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, y repentinamente me sentí débil y mi garganta ardía horriblemente.

"Teito Klein" le miré. Frau estaba tan serio; nunca le había visto tan cerca y mirándome de ese modo."¿Quieres mi sangre?" asentí sin dudarlo. Me agarró de la ropa, apartando el blanco material manchado de sangre. Mis manos estaban temblando de agotamiento "Entonces, haz un pacto de sangre conmigo"

Solamente le miré, estupefacto. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué quería decir?

"Te lo explicaré más tarde. Necesitas mi sangre, ¿no?" asentí de nuevo "Dame tu mano" hice lo que me pidió. Le di mi mano derecha y él cortó mi muñeca, haciendo lo mismo con la suya. Puso su sangrienta muñeca encima de la mía. Cuando nuestra piel se tocó, sentí una creciente sensación de ardor fluyendo por el corte. Era como si mis venas se estuviesen quemando. Grité de dolor e intenté apartar la mano, pero su mano mantenía mi muñeca en el sitio. Estaba todavía débil por la sangre que había succionado el vampiro ahora muerto, así que todo lo que podía hacer era retorcerme de dolor. "Casi hemos terminado. Ahora, dime tu verdadero nombre" exigió el rubio.

Las lágrimas habían limpiado la poca sangre de mis mejillas, y ahora el agua se detuvo. El dolor estaba cerca de caer en el olvido. Me estremecí de miedo. Intenté aparte de nuevo la mano de él, pero de nuevo fallé. Negué con la cabeza y repetí una y otra vez "No lo sé"

"Lo sabes. Sé que lo sabes, así que dímelo, Teito."

"No lo sé…"

"Dímelo, Teito Klein"

"De verdad no lo sé" respondí débilmente. Estaba asustado y cansado. ¿Por qué me estaba pidiendo eso? Solamente quería su sangre. ¿Tenía que preguntarme eso?

"Si no me lo dices, no puedo completar el pacto, Teito"

"No lo sé…" intenté negar otra vez.

"Creeme. Protegeré tu nombre. Te protegeré, no importa lo que ocurra. Una vez completemos el pacto, nuestros destinos estarán sellados. Estaremos unidos el uno al otro. Tu muerte significa mi muerte, así que cree en mí, Teito." Cuando dijo esto, su tono era suave. Casi no podía creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos.

Agaché la cabeza, y con mi voz más suave que un susurro, hablé "Wahrheit…Tiashe…Raggs…"

"¿Raggs…?" las cejas se Frau se alzaron, pero inmediatamente retomó su expresión seria y continuó con el pacto. "Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, te acepto como el destinado para mí. Mi verdadero nombre es Zehel, uno de los siete señores vampiro. ¿Tú, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, me aceptas?"

Mi respiración era pesada. El rito era demasiado largo para mí. Mi cuerpo estaba gritando de dolor. "Yo…Wahrheit…Tiashe Raggs, te acepto, Zehel, como mi destinado…"

Justo después de terminar la frase, Frau finalizó el contrato. El frio recorrió mis venas y toda la energía que quedaba en mi cuerpo desapareció. Caí hacia adelante y fui atrapado por Frau. No sentía verdadero agradecimiento de todo; después de todo, era su culpa.

"¿Estás cuerdo, mocoso?"

Me molestó. Siempre lo hacía "Siempre estoy cuerdo, muchas gracias" dije con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

El rubio no pareció tomarse el sarcasmo seriamente. "Bueno, no podría llamarte cuerdo hace un momento"

"Estoy perfectamente cuerdo" repetí de nuevo. Era extraño, intentar atacarle verbalmente mientras estaba sosteniéndome entre sus brazos.

"No lo estás. ¿Estás cuerdo al beber eso?" apunto hacia mi cama donde estaba todavía tirado el cuerpo del vampiro. Sentí una oleada de nauseas atacarme. A pesar de que odiaba admitirlo, Frau estaba diciendo la verdad. No entendía porque hice lo que hice.

"No…No lo entiendo…"

"Ahora entiendes que eres un vampiro también, ¿cierto?"

"…Si, ¿y?" Frau me cogió al estilo nupcial y salimos de mi habitación, yendo hacia la de Frau.

Su habitación estaba unos pocos niveles por encima de la mía. Normalmente, habría hecho un escándalo por llevarme a su habitación en esa vergonzosa posición, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con nuestra conversación como para darme cuenta.

"Ser vampiro significa que necesitarás sangre"

"¡No!" espeté "Aún si soy realmente un vampiro, no necesito sangre. ¡Nunca beberé sangre!"

"Pero lo has hecho, ¿puedes recordarlo aún?"

Las escaleras que Frau estaba subiendo parecían infinitas, como una espiral sin fin. Empecé a sentirme los mareos unirse al dolor de cabeza "Yo… ¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué te perdiste a ti mismo de esa manera?" asentí débilmente. "Eso es porque perdiste demasiada sangre y tu cuerpo estaba en peligro. Está en ambos, humanos y vampiros, el instinto de sobrevivir. Solo que para los vampiros, ese instinto es mucho más fuerte"

La comprensión me golpeó. "¿Eso significa que en el futuro puede pasar de nuevo lo mismo?" tragué saliva visiblemente cuando Frau se detuvo para mirarme brevemente. Sentí como el miedo comenzaba a formarse en mi estómago.

"Si, si no bebes durante mucho tiempo, como hice yo" su boca se frunció "Perdí el control y te ataqué, del mismo modo que cuando bebiste la sangre de ese vampiro. Ese es el porqué tu, no, nosotros necesitamos establecer un pacto de sangre"

"¿Qué es este…pacto de sangre?" dejé de pelear por mi agotamiento y descansé la cabeza en su pecho. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y sentía su pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración. Me descubrí a mi mismo calmándome y sincronizándome con su respiración.

"El pacto de sangre es un método para cegar a los vampiros. Cuando los vampiros están unidos por el pacto, no pueden beber la sangre de otros excepto la de sus compañeros"

"De acuerdo… así que…estás diciendo…"

"Si. Estamos unidos por el pacto, de modo que solamente podrás beber mi sangre y yo puedo solamente beber de la tuya" mis ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo podría?

"¿Qué diablos?"

"Si, sé que es un asco, ¿no? Pero, ¿beberías la sangre de alguien más? Como la de ese vampiro, o la de humanos, sin importarte?"

Eso, efectivamente, me hizo callar. Estaba en lo cierto. Preferiría morir antes que beber su sangre. Pero, entonces, no podía exactamente beber la suya, especialmente cuando sabía que era uno de los sangre pura. Sus cuerpos no podían producir sangre, así que si bebía demasiado de la suya, entonces moriría. No quería matarle…Oh, espera, no podría morir. El pacto significaba que debía beber su sangre, al igual que él podía beber de la mía. Diciéndolo con simpleza: estábamos cambiando sangre.

"¿Por qué no puedo beber mi propia sangre? ¿Mi cuerpo no produce sangre?"

Frau apretó los dientes, molesto. "Tienes demasiadas preguntas. Si, eres mestizo así que tu cuerpo produce sangre, pero no, no puedes beber tu propia sangre. Ese es uno de los mayores tabú de los vampiros. Si tienes suerte, quizás sobrevivas y llegues a ser un Wars, pero si no lo eres, entonces morirás."

"Pero, ¿y si la bebo por accidente?"

"Una pequeña cantidad no cambiará nada, pero con cantidades mayores, acabarás hecho mierda"

"¿Qué son los Wars?"

"Vale, la sesión de Pregunta-Respuesta se acaba ahora. Tengo que darte de comer antes de que pierdas el control de nuevo." El rubio me dejó caer sobre su limpia cama y abrió su collar. Me ofreció su cuello, yo solamente le miré sin decir nada. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Qué esperaba que hiciese?

"Bueno, ¿no vas a beber?" preguntó como si fuera algo totalmente obvio de hacer.

"¿No puedo beber de tu muñeca? Estaba sangrando, ¿verdad?"

"No, ya se ha curado." Este alzó su mano y mostró la cicatriz. La herida se había curado ya, dejando solamente una pequeña línea en su piel. "La habilidad de regeneración de un vampiro es mayor que la de un humano" el sacerdote señaló mi muñeca. Se veía igual que la de Frau, a excepción de que la mía todavía estaba roja y sensible "La tuya es más lenta porque tu cuerpo está en estado crítico."

Frau acercó más su cuerpo al mí y se inclinó hacia mí. Su mano me guió hacia la curvatura de su cuello. Inhalé su aroma mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Abrí mis ojos y lentamente le mordí. Oí un suave gemido salir de sus labios, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada a excepción de la deliciosa sangre.

"No te pierdas, mocoso"

Dio un suave suspiro y empujó suavemente mi cabeza, siendo que estaba tan ajeno a todo. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir cualquier tipo de afecto, excepto de Mikage, pero era bienvenido. Suspiró de placer, sintiendo un poco de calidez alcanzarle, y cuando mi fuerza empezó gradualmente a restaurarse, hablé suavemente en su oído "…Gracias, Zehel…"

**Notas de la Autora: **No es muy creativo por mi parte el usar los nombres usados como nombres verdaderos pero qué importa. Creo que necesito explicar sobre los "Nombres reales". Si has visto "Tears of Tiara", quizás entiendas como funciona, pero en caso de que no, lo explicaré.

A través de los nombres reales, las personas pueden controlar a los otros. Como en este caso, si Teito dijese el nombre de Frau con la intención de que este hiciese algo, entonces Frau, tendría que obedecer lo que Teito le ha ordenado, y viceversa. Por su puesto, esto del nombre real tiene que ver con los futuros capítulos y el argumento.

Lo siento si es muy Ooc…es difícil mantener sus verdaderas personalidades…

De todos modos, gente, ¡por favor, reviews! Este capítulo es más largo que los dos anteriores, por lo que supongo que puede ser recompensado con opiniones, ¿verdad? (Por favor, no ignoréis mi mirada de cachorrito~)


	4. Noche 4: Nombre Verdadero

_**Autor/a de la Obra: **_

**Derechos: Solamente la historia es mía, no importa cuántas veces haya soñado con robar este manga de Amemiya Yuki.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene shounen-ai, y posiblemente yaoi y por lo tanto está marcado como "M" por seguridad. Así que si no te gusta el amor entre chicos, por favor, no leas, no me culpes. ¡No digas que no te advertí! **

**Parejas: Principal Frau x Teito, no correspondido de Hakuren x Teito, Castor x Labrador, Ayanami x Teito solo ligeramente y quizás algunas otras parejas menores.**

Gracias a todos los lectores y a aquellos que pusieron esta historia en alerta de favoritos/historia. Me conmueve. De verdad. Hace que me ponga cursi…*solloza*

Todavía me produce demasiada pereza en conectarme en () a.k.a ThePinkFluffyBunnyMan. Gracias por las visitas. Muy cierto. 07 necesita más fics (¿Una de las razones por las que escribo?) y gracias por los elogios. É que hay muchos autores mejores, pero sabiendo que a la gente les gusta mi historia realmente me hace feliz. Hehe.

Muchas, muchas gracias a mi querida beta, Infractus Speculum, por ser tan magnífica beta para mí. Unos pocos lectores han dicho que el tercer capítulo es el mejor de los tres. Debo decir que eso fue gracias a Infractus Speculum. Así que, bueno, no puedo realmente darte un regalo, ¡así que te doy besos y abrazos virtuales!

Por último, espero que no os decepcione demasiado este capítulo porque, a diferencia del anterior, no hay ninguna escena sexy de Frau y Teito. Sin embargo, este capítulo es importante para el avance de la historia. No podemos mantener a Teito en la iglesia para siempre, ¿cierto? Así que, hasta la siguiente escena sangradora de narices, ¡sean pacientes! Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.

_**Notas de la traductora:**_ Siento mucho el retraso en subir este capítulo traducido. Muchas cosas han pasado así que se ha atrasado más de lo debido. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho!

**Noche 4: Nombre Verdadero**

Era una hermosa tarde, antes de que el tren de alta velocidad de los acontecimientos que había cambiado completamente mi vida. Estaba estado, mirando la puesta de sol en lo alto de la más alta torre en la iglesia. El brillante color naranja era diferente de la luz dorada del mediodía, pero era igual de bonito.

Encontraba difícil de creer el hecho de que era un vampiro, un succionador de sangre. Me hizo sentir como si no fuera más diferente de una sanguijuela. De acuerdo, quizás no. Las sanguijuelas eran mucho más desagradables. Espera, quizás no. Nunca había visto a vampiros alimentarse, excepto por Frau cuando se había alimentado de mi. Fue inesperadamente limpio y, bueno, nada sucio y no fue del todo desagradable, y no me importaba que bebiese de mi ni beber yo de él, y…espera… ¿qué era eso?

"¡AEGHH! ¡Mi mente está corrompida!" me alboroté el pelo por la frustración. No hacía mucho tiempo que le había conocido, aún así siempre estaba pensando en él. ¿Era el efecto de su hipnosis siempre tan fuerte en las personas?

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Tu mente está corrompida, eh, maldito mocoso?" mi cabeza automáticamente se dirigió hacia la fuente de la voz.

Sus cabellos dorados hacían juego con el sol. Su rostro era tan perfecto que me hizo creer que era la más increíble creación de Dios, y entonces ahí estaba esa sonrisa de Cheshire, siempre molestándole, pero escondiendo una grandísima tristeza y dulzura. Hice un puchero por reflejo hacia eso. Siempre me molestaba cada vez que me veía, y no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de molestarme. Igualmente, no podía culparle. Con mi ser fácilmente susceptible, inconscientemente le daba algo con lo que jugar. Por supuesto, estaba consciente de ese hecho, pero decidí dejar salir mi verdadera personalidad. Además, si tenía suerte, podía conseguir una de sus raras y genuinas sonrisas. No tenía la expectativa ni la esperanza de que sonriera para él, no, pero a menudo llevaba esa triste mirada.

Desde que habíamos hecho el pacto de sangre, algunas veces sus emociones fluían hacia a mí. Incluso cuando estábamos lejos el uno del otro, podía siempre sentirle. Sabía dónde podía encontrarle rastreando su presencia. Era como si se sintiera atraído por él. Sabía que él se sentía igual porque siempre parecía encontrarme sin importar donde me escondiese. En cierto sentido, se sentía como si no tuviese privacidad. Pero, viéndolo por el lado positivo, se sentía mucho mejor sabiendo que no estaba solo. Aún pensaba en Mikage, pero la tristeza que sentía cuando pensaba en él a veces me hacía incapaz de elegir la muerte de nuevo.

"Las tres hermanas están buscándote"

Me encogí. Esas tres estaban siendo tan amables conmigo que alcanzaba el punto de la molestia. Verdaderamente apreciaba su preocupación, pero algunas veces necesitaba estar solo de vez en cuando. Esas tres intentaban secuestrarme y llevarme al comedor todas las noches. No me importaba cenar con todo el mundo, pero la peor parte venía después de la cena. Ellas, a pesar de ser siervas de Señor, intentaban abiertamente quitarme la ropa. Era vergonzoso el tener a las hermanas intentando ayudarme a tomar un baño.

Me disgustaba mostrar mi cuerpo. No porque fuese vergonzoso, bueno, no era exactamente esa la razón principal. Odiaba mostrarles a las personas mi cuerpo, el cual estaba lleno de cicatrices. Más importante aún, no quería que los otros viesen la marca de esclavo que tenía en la parte baja de mi espalda. Era un superviviente del reino de Raggs y todos los de Raggs habían acabado siendo esclavos. No es que estuviese asustado de ser descubierto, pero no quería causar problemas a nadie en este lugar. Las personas habían sido tan amables conmigo. Lo menos que podía hacer era no causarles problemas.

"¿Qué ocurrió con el cuerpo del vampiro?" preguntó, intentando cambiar el tema.

Tomando el juego vacío a mi lado, Frau se sentó y encendió un cigarrillo. "Castor se ocupó de eso." Dijo él, hablando con el cigarrillo en la boca. Vi el humo del cigarrillo alzarse hacia el cielo y disolverse mientras exhalaba distraídamente "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Estaba escuchando a medias, pero inmediatamente se volvió hacia él cuando se lo dijo. Le miró con confusión. "¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" repitió, pero aún le miraba con confusión. "¿Por qué dejaste que ese vampiro te atacase?"

"Oh…esto" volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado y centró la mirada en la torre del campanario. Sonaría pronto.

"No me cuentes ninguna mierda sobre aún ser débil o estar cansado, porque sé que incluso con una mano atada, tu Zaiphon habría sido lo suficientemente fuerte para matarle"

Miré hacia abajo, pensando. ¿Sabía que podía evocar un Zaiphon? ¿Qué más sabía? ¿Mi pasado?

Como si fuera capaz de leer mi mente, el rubio respondió a mi silenciosa pregunta "Esta es una de las razones por las cuales los vampiros raramente realizan un pacto de sangre. Tu pasado, tus emociones, todo será conocido por su compañero. Así que, a menos que estés realmente seguro de que puedes creer en tu compañero y estás preparado para compartir sus más profundas vergüenzas y secretos, no deben hacerlo"

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste conmigo?" pregunté con innegable interés. Estaba un poco asustado de saber. Realmente no quería ser rechazado una vez más. Estaba asustado pero sabía que tenía que saber su razón. Si sería él con quién pasaría toda mi vida, entonces necesitaba entender su verdadera naturaleza.

"Hmmm…" empezó a decir, buscando molestarme a propósito. Sólo seguí mirándole inquisitoriamente "Creo que puedo confiar en ti"

"Pero no conozco tu pasado, y apenas puedo sentir tus emociones"

"Vendrá con el tiempo" su cigarrillo estaba a punto de acabarse a este punto. Al exhalar la ultima parte del cigarrillo, sus ojos azules se suavización mientras miraba hacia el cielo infinito. "El lazo será más fuerte. Abre tu corazón y acéptame en ti, entonces lo sabrás todo."

"Entonces, ¿no deberías saber ya la razón de mi acción?" mi voz se había suavizado inconscientemente. Algo en sus palabras de ahora había despertado mis emociones.

"¿Cuál de ellas? ¿Tu intento de suicidio?" puso mala cara, pero no le corregí. Estaba en lo cierto al llamarlo suicidio, pero parecía hacer especial hincapié en la palabra para hacerme sentir culpable. Sintiendo mi estado de ánimo comenzó a vacilar, el rubio continuó inmediatamente "No habíamos hecho el pacto cuando eso ocurrió, aunque tras el pacto, capté tus sentimientos de querer morir. Así que, ¿qué pasa con ese?"

"…" ¿Por qué? Era tan obvio. Bueno, para mí lo era "No quiero que los otros acaben heridos por mi culpa…"

"…Eso no explica nada"

"Quiero decir" insistí, alzando mi voz por la frustración "Pensé…que si…que si muriese, nadie saldría herido otra vez…"

El me miró en silencio, pensando cómo responder a mi honesta confesión. Pensé que todavía no sería capaz de entenderle de forma extraña por el brillo que tenía en los ojos, pero estaba equivocado. Estaba en lo cierto sobre el pacto permitiéndonos sentir las emociones de cada uno. Le sentía confundido, preocupado, enfadado; estaban todos mezclados en un caos emocional.

Quizás dándose cuenta de que sentía su caótico corazón, apartó su rostro de mí y se levantó. Frau era alto. Realmente era un adulto, y uno atractivo. Si fuese una chica, quizás, solo quizás, me habría enamorado de él.

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, lo cual, afortunadamente, había pasado desapercibido. Estaba demasiado ocupado ocupándose de sus propios sentimientos para darse cuenta del torbellino en mí.

"Incluso si tu mueres" su voz era baja y un poco ronca, pero eso no me impidió notar el dejo de tristeza "Incluso si mueres, las personas seguirán muriendo. Incluso si te vas, algunas personas acabarán igualmente heridas."

No podía negárselo. No era nadie era solo un pequeño ser en este gran mundo. ¿Qué es mi muerte para el mundo? Incluso si muero, el mundo seguirá adelante.

"En lugar de elegir la muerte, ¿por qué no eliges hacer tu vida más útil? Si estás asustado de que tu presencia solamente dañará a las personas, entonces continua haciéndote más fuerte hasta que puedes proteger a las personas que amas de salir heridas. Es tan simple como eso" sentí sus emociones. Nueva confianza y seguridad fluía a través de él. Estaba lleno de vida, al igual que Mikage, y aun así de una manera diferente. Mikage era optimista, mientras que Frau era realista. Mikage no se ahogaría en el dolor, y por eso siempre estaba tan animado y feliz, pero Frau, aunque no lo mostrase, escondía una gran tristeza. Podía sentirlo. Su oscuridad era más profunda que cualquier cosa que conociese, o de lo que podía imaginar.

El viento soplaba ahora más fuerte. Mi ropa negra se retorcía alrededor, lo mismo que las blancas suyas. Nuestros ojos se conectaron en una mirada silenciosa, intentando descifrar los sentimientos del otro. En la distancia, la campana sonó. El sonido hizo eco por todo el recinto de la iglesia, notificando a los residentes que la noche no tardaría en llegar. El cielo había pasado de un tono anaranjado a un misterioso rojo, como si el cielo se pintase de sangre.

"¿Has perdido a alguien importante, Frau?"

Era una simple e inocente pregunta, pero podría ver el gran impacto en Frau. Su cuerpo se tensó y su rostro se oscureció. Sentía sus caóticas emociones a través de nuestro lazo e inmediatamente me arrepentí de preguntarle eso. No estábamos listos para un vínculo más profundo.

El cielo había pasado del rojo al gris oscuro. El sol había acabado ya, dejando solamente trazos de luz en el horizonte. Su luz, aunque atenuándose, de algún modo me cegó. El viento soplaba aún más fuerte y me estremecí. El cielo estaba ya oscuro, sin luna ni estrellas para iluminar el mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Oye, ¿por qué hiciste esas cosas?"_

_Una voz, baja y amable me hablaba. Me congelé un instante al escuchar esa voz. Mis pequeñas manos estaban apretadas en puños con nerviosismo. Miré el suelo alrededor de mí. Era extraño. Esta era la primera vez soñando sin ver la nieve. Estaba sentado bajo un árbol grande con un hombre. No miré para arriba, pero sentí como si ya lo conociese. Y, aún así, se sentía tan extraño, tan raro._

"_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"_

_Él preguntó de nuevo. Esta vez, incliné mi cabeza para mirar hacia él. Vestía ropas blancas, solo igual que todos los demás en la iglesia. El hombre estaba sonriendo pero no podía devolverle la sonrisa. Mi corazón estaba cargado de culpa, así que fruncí el ceño. Mis pequeñas manos agarraron mis pequeñas ropas con fuerza._

"_Frau…"_

_¿Qué? No, soy Teito Klein. Pero espera… ¿era esto un sueño de Frau? ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Era alguien importante para Frau?_

"_¡Fuera!" le espeté. Rápidamente me puse de pie "¡Déjame en paz! ¡Te odio, odio a todos!"_

_Corrí sin mirar atrás. No había lágrimas en mis ojos, pero podía sentir que este chico, Frau, estaba llorando en su corazón. Una tremenda tristeza brotaba de él, un sentimiento que de alguna manera podía entender. Era un sentimiento de soledad._

_El chico corrió y se detuvo. Desde el interior del chico, veía como su pasado venía a mostrarse, como un video antiguo. Eran solamente piezas al azar de su pasado, pero todas las piezas contenían su pesar y su dolor. Cuando la última pieza se mostró, estaba cercanamente a llorar. Frau parecía un poco mayor que antes, pero estaba enfrente de una tumba. No estaba llorando, pero sabía que quería. Sentía sus emociones fluyendo hacia mí, teniendo todos mis sentidos atrapados. El olor de las flores llenó el aire. Sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza hasta el punto en que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Sus ojos no tenían el brillo que solía tener. Tenía los ojos de un hombre muerto._

_Le llamé, desde dentro de su cabeza, pero parecía ignorarme. Llamé su nombre una y otra vez, frustrándome cada vez más y más._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté con un sobresalto. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y me sentía ansioso. Solo había visto parte de los recuerdos de Frau. Ahora entendía porque Frau dijo que los vampiros raramente hacen el pacto de sangre. No era porque sabrías los secretos de los otros. Era porque las emociones de ambos se superponían, haciendo la carga dos veces más pesada. Peor que eso, podías perderte si no eras cuidadoso.

Me quedé mirando la manta enredada a mis pies, aparentemente de lino blanco, pero estaba perdido en mis propios pensamientos. No podía borrar sus recuerdos de mi cabeza. Cuando pensaba en el sacerdote de cabello negro del sueño, sentía el doloroso latido de mi corazón. Sabía que no eran mis sentimientos. Eran los de Frau, pero compartía su dolor.

"¿Estás despierto, Teito-kun?" oí la voz de Labrador llamarme desde detrás de la puerta. La reconocí brevemente y salté de la cama. No podía decirle a Frau que soñé sobre su pasado. Había dicho que estuviese preparado, para compartir sus recuerdos, sus penas, y todo sobre él cuando hizo el pacto, pero no lo creía.

"Buenos días" dediqué una sonrisa bastante tensa al pequeño hombre. Se quedó fuera, esperando, a pesar de que dejé la puerta abierta para que él entrase. "¿Labrador-san? ¿Hay algo de malo?"

"¿Algo ocurrió?" Labrador me miró a los ojos, mientras le miraba silenciosamente, esperando "Pareces molesto."

"¿Soy tan fácil de leer?" preguntó, sonriendo débilmente. No respondió mi pregunta, pero me miró con una mirada escrutadora.

"Hay algo que necesitamos discutir contigo"

"Claro. Dame un minuto para prepararme"

"Tómate tu tiempo y no olvides desayunar. Estaremos esperándote en el invernadero" asentí y me dejó solo, preguntándome sobre eso que parecía ser tan importante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Academia Militar de Barsburg, Oficina del Presidente**

"Ayanami-kun" un hombre, conocido por Teito Klein como el presidente y al mismo tiempo, el llamado "comprador". Sus manos estaban cruzadas en frente de su cara. Era su pose habitual y favorita, especialmente cuando estaba a punto de interrogar a alguien.

Otro hombre, quien parecía más joven que el presidente, caminó con gracia hasta el hombre mayor y le dio un saludo. El sombrero de hombre más joven ocultaba casi todo su pelo, pero era bastante evidente, a pesar de la falta de iluminación, que su pelo era de un suave color púrpura. El hombre definitivamente sería considerado atractivo, pero sus ojos amatistas brillaban peligrosamente.

"¿Has encontrado ya a Teito?" el mayor de los dos empezó, hablando lentamente pero con una mezcla de urgencia. Sus ojos miraban fijamente a Ayanami, quien ni siquiera se inmutó antes su presencia.

"No, no lo he hecho, Miroku-sama" Ayanami se inclinó, a modo de disculpa, pero su tono no mostraba el menos rasgo de culpa o tristeza.

Levantó una de sus cejas ante la valentía de su subordinado, y Miroku-sama sonrió secretamente bajo los dedos cruzados. Siempre había apreciado a ese hombre. Era diferente. A diferencia de los soldados, quienes solamente seguían sus órdenes ciegamente pero este hombre era inteligente, astuto como un zorro, y por supuesto, un genio de la guerra. Miroku-sama sabía que no podía controlar a este hombre. El hombre más joven era ambicioso, pero él sabía cómo jugar sus cartas. Era peligroso y eso era incluso más razón para mantenerle cerca.

"He escuchado que lo estabas siguiendo. ¿Por qué es eso, Ayanami?" inquirió Miroku-sama. Estaba realmente impresionado por el hecho de que este hombre, más joven que él, y su subordinado nunca mostraban señal de ser intimidados. Ayanami era verdaderamente notable. Ciertamente, esa era la razón de su rápido éxito, Miroku-sama pensaba, recordando que solo necesitó un año para alcanzar un puesto de alto nivel. "¿Y? ¿Tu respuesta?" inquirió de nuevo cuando su subordinado solamente sonrió en silencio.

Ayanami dio una leve inclinación de nuevo y finalmente dijo "Con el debido respeto, Miroku-sama, pensé que conocía mi verdadera naturaleza" la expresión de Miroku se endureció pero se fue en un segundo, pensando que no había ni una pequeña oportunidad de escapar de los ojos críticos de Ayanami. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta a su superior.

"Si. No sé qué tipo de criatura eres pero, ¿tiene eso que ver con Teito Klein?"

"Todo, Miroku-sama. Si sabes sobre mí, entonces, ¿asumo que sabes sobre él?" Miroku-sama decidió no responder al hombre joven, pero silenciosamente reconoció el hecho de que sabía sobre el secreto de Teito Klein.

"Es mi preciado esclavo de guerra, mi mejor creación" dijo finalmente el presidente.

Con una mirada que decía que no estaba convencido, Ayanami respondió fríamente "Ya veo, pero necesito que sepa que, al final, él será mío"

"Ya veremos. Puedes retirarte"

"Entendido"

Ayanami hizo una corta reverencia final y dejó la habitación. Miroku-sama se reclinó en su silla y suspiró con cansancio. Ambos, Ayanami y Teito, eran sus favoritos. Él sabía que la prevención de Ayanami por conseguir lo que quería sería absurdo. Podría mantenerlo atado ahora pero no por mucho tiempo.

"Todo comenzó contigo, Teito Klein. Y tu elección, sea cual sea, te traerá un gran dolor, y a todos los que estén cerca de ti"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasee por los alrededores de la iglesia. Como de costumbre, estaba llena de personas que querían rezar, pero hoy parecía haber una multitud mayor. Me abrí paso a través de la masa de personas y me dirigí hacia el invernadero, donde había prometido reunirme con los tres sacerdotes. Aún estaba sorprendido de saber que eran sacerdotes de tercer nivel, e incluso más aún, eran conocidos por sus asombrosas habilidades de batallas. Libelle, una de las tres hermanas, me había dicho que los tres eran famosos no solamente porque fueran obispos, pero también eran magníficos cazadores de vampiros. También había dicho que no mataban a ciegas, solamente a aquellos que no podían salvar.

Podía entender cómo es que les conocían tanto. Había visto a Castor luchar; era más que asombroso. Técnicamente, ese era el porqué eran los legendarios sangre pura. Era más bien como un engaño, pero no importaba mientras que no hiciesen nada mal.

"Teito-kun, por aquí." Castor, desde el interior del invernadero medio abierto, haciéndome un gesto con la mano. Corrió un poco, acercándome al hombre de las gafas, alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Era alto, a pesar de ser más bajo que Frau, pero aún así era más alto.

Entra en el invernadero, dándose cuenta de la asombrosa belleza que tenía el lugar. Flores de todo tipo de cada temporada florecían y llenaban todo el lugar con sus aromas. Las tonalidades coloridas de los pétalos bailaban alrededor, aunque no soplaba nada de viento en esos instantes. Era una escena asombrosa para la vista.

Guiado por Castor, seguí el camino de baldosas hasta la pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas en mitad del jardín. Frau y Labrador estaban ya sentados y bebían de sus tés. El rubio estaba de pie y sus rasgos eran relajados, pero automáticamente se tensó cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, así que inmediatamente cambié la mirada de sitio para esquivarle. Los recuerdos de su pasado habían empezado a perseguir mi mente de nuevo.

"Toma asiento" Labrador, dijo con un tono cada vez más suave. Hice lo que me pidió y tomé asiento en el lugar de la izquierda, el cual estaba desafortunadamente al lado de Frau. Me hubiese gustado poder sentarme entre Castor y Labrador. Después del sueño de esta mañana, me sentía incómodo a su lado.

"Estamos aquí para hablar sobre ti, en realidad" empezó Castor. Se quitó el sombrero y lo puso en su regazo.

"¿Té, Teito-kun?" sin esperar mi consentimiento, Labrador me dio una taza de té. Tenía una buena fragancia así que no me quejé. En el fondo de la taza, las flores empezaron a florecer.

Le di un sorbo y empecé. "Es…tan dulce…" los tres intercambiaron miradas, pero volvieron a la normalidad antes de que me diese cuenta. "De todos modos, ¿qué queréis de mi?" dejé el vaso y volvió a mirar a Castor.

"Iré directo al grano. Frau nos dijo que eres de Raggs."

Les miraba a los ojos, intentando descubrir sus intenciones. Una cosa era similar en los tres: tenían una expresión de póker que no revelaba nada, incluso a mí.

¿Era seguro decirles? Sabían que era de Raggs, así que eso quería decir que también sabían que era un esclavo. Espera, quizás ya lo sabían desde el principio. Después de todo, fueron los que me ayudaron cuando caí. Juzgando por la mala condición en la que estaba, no podía decir si mis ropas habían sufrido el mismo destino. Y cuando desperté, ya tenía ropas limpias puestas. La conclusión es: me quitaron la ropa y vieron mi marca de esclavo.

"Sí, soy del Reino de Raggs."

"Si, eso es obvio, pero no es lo que quería decir. Me refería a tu nombre" los ojos de los tres estaban clavados en mi y repentinamente se habían puesto serios. Era…inquietante, por decirlo de algún modo.

"¿Qué ocurre con mi nombre?" pregunté sospechosamente. El miedo comenzó a crecer y mis manos temblaban ligeramente. ¿Frau se lo había dicho? No podía. Me lo prometió.

"Tu verdadero nombre, Teito." Dijo Castor fríamente y entonces exploté.

No podía creerlo. Me sentí traicionado. Me dijo que protegería mi nombre. Me lo prometió, y aún así, al final, me traicionó. No era nada más que un extraño que me había ayudado cuando estaba herido. Era verdad que me ayudó cuando estaba fuera de mí, pero, ¿quién sabía si era ese su plan desde el principio? Quizás ellos prepararon el ataque o quizás Frau me hipnotizó de nuevo. Cualquiera que fuese, estaba furioso, incluso más aún, estaba triste de que me hubiese traicionado.

"¿Les dijiste mi verdadero nombre?" mi voz tembló con enfado. Sabía que mi rostro debía estar rojo, e inesperadamente las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. "Intenté creer en ti y, ¿esto es lo que consigo?"

"Teito, cálmate, yo no…"

"¡No debería haber creído en ti!"

Frau se levantó de su asiento y agarró mi brazo para forzarme a escucharle pero me negué. No quería escuchar más mentiras. No podía comprender porque estaba tan enfadado, así como herido de haber sido traicionado por este hombre. Tiré de mi brazo, el cual era sostenido fuertemente por su mano, así que no pude ganar. Era siempre más fuerte que yo. Intenté hacer daño a todas las partes de él que estaban cerca de mí, pero él no se inmutaba.

Frau suspiró y los otros dos se alejaron perceptivamente, caminando muy lejos hasta quedar lejos del radio de audición. Dejé de luchar, y ahora permanecí quieto, mirándole con enfado. Si las miradas pudiesen matar, el rubio habría muerto al menos diez veces.

"Teito" se arrodillo, pero me negué a responder, solamente mirándole con intenso odio. Sin inmutarse, me acercó más, y su mano empujó mi cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron contra mi oreja. Me susurró al oído "Cálmate, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs. No tenemos intención de herirte, solamente hablar. Así que, por favor, escúchanos."

Fui obligado a calmarme bajo el hechizo de mi verdadero nombre. Le odiaba por usarlo, pero no podía estar enfadado con él. El nombre tenía control por encima de mí, incluso de mi alma.

"Tiashe, lo que nosotros vamos a contarte es un gran secreto que quizá esté conectado contigo, tu pasado e incluso tu futuro. Prometí que protegería tu nombre, y lo haré. Nunca te traicionaré, así que por favor, cree en mí."

Empecé a llorar de nuevo en silencio, no porque estuviese enfadado, no, sino porque estaba feliz. Me sentía tan estúpido simplemente había decidido confiar en él de nuevo.

El rubio le asintió a sus dos amigos y mientras ellos regresaban a donde estábamos, Frau me susurró de nuevo "Puedes confiar en ellos. Si no puedes, solo confía en mí." Entonces se levantó y se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

Me sequé las lágrimas de la cara y volví a sentarme también. A pesar de parecer tranquilo, estaba aún muy enfadado, lo cual Frau podía sentir sin lugar a dudas. No importaba cuales fueran sus razones, no me había consultado antes de decirle mi nombre a los dos sacerdotes.

"Bueno, nos sentimos mal por esto, pero no tenemos intención alguna de abusar de tu nombre. Creemos que necesitas saber eso." Los dos hombres se sentaron de nuevo, y Castor continuó. Ignoraron totalmente mi mirada de enfado, entendiendo que todavía estaba molesto. "Según lo que nuestro…amigo…de Raggs nos dijo" frunció el ceño, pero por una razón que desconocía "Bueno, nos contó un poco sobre la familia real…"

"… ¿y?"

"Al parecer, el cómo eligen a sus reyes depende del verdadero nombre de los candidatos. Sus reyes deben tener el "Raggs" en sus nombres. Normalmente ese nombre solamente aparece en el nombre de los príncipes. Para resumir, eres el príncipe, no… el Rey de Raggs, Teito-kun".

**Notas de la Autora: **mmm…un poco lento comparado con el último capítulo…pero es necesario…al menos ahora sabéis que el enemigo está empezando a moverse~

De todos modos, hacedme saber si tienes algo que decir: opinión, consejo, idea, etc. Lo que sea, ¡no olvides dejar review!


	5. Noche 5: Mentiras

Autor Original: Vyrian D

ID: 1209801

**Derechos: Solamente la historia es mía, no importa cuántas veces haya soñado con robar este manga de Amemiya Yuki.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene shounen-ai, y posiblemente yaoi y por lo tanto está marcado como "M" por seguridad. Así que si no te gusta el amor entre chicos, por favor, no leas, no me culpes. ¡No digas que no te advertí! **

**Parejas: Principal Frau x Teito, no correspondido de Hakuren x Teito, Castor x Labrador, Ayanami x Teito solo ligeramente y quizás algunas otras parejas menores.**

_**Notas de la traductora:**_ Aloha~ Bueno, como véis, he quitado las reseñas de la autora de la obra, mayormente porque es ya una repetición de agradecimientos a los lectores y a su beta reader, así que no veo sentido de traducirlo. La historia original podéis encontrarla con este mismo nombre y su autora es Vyrian D. Os lo comento porque no sé si lo mencioné con anterioridad y por si queréis dejarle algún comentario personalmente o por si queréis seguir la historia directamente y no esperar a las traducciones (en el caso, ambas, de que seáis buenos con el inglés).

Por lo demás, todo seguirá igual, aunque me di cuenta de que empecé a traducir poniendo guiones en los diálogos en vez de comillas, como en el original, y ahora estoy haciéndolo con comillas. Siento la confusión pero de ahora en adelante seguirán siendo comillas. Ha sido un fallo del que ni siquiera yo me di cuenta.

Dicho eso, espero que os esté gustando este fanfic tanto como me gustó a mi cuando lo leí y os animo a que dejéis vuestros comentarios. Ya sabéis: opiniones, críticas, etc. No es mi fanfic, porque es una traducción, tal y como dice en el resumen, pero sería fantástico debatir sobre ello~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

**Noche 5: Mentiras**

"_Al parecer, el cómo eligen a sus reyes depende del verdadero nombre de los candidatos. Sus reyes deben tener el "Raggs" en sus nombres. Normalmente ese nombre solamente aparece en el nombre de los príncipes. Para resumir, eres el príncipe, no… el Rey de Raggs, Teito-kun"_

Me quedé sin palabras mientras los obispos continuaban mirándome en silencio. No sabía lo que decir, sin embargo, ellos estaban esperando mi respuesta. Sinceramente, habían elegido un mal momento para convencerme. Bueno, tal vez no estaban intentando convencer a nadie y simplemente estaban tratando de darle información, pero dudaba de que eso fuese cierto. No parecían ser mentirosos (la mayoría de las veces) pero, ¿quién podría creerlo si alguien que apenas conoces se acerca a ti y te dice que eres el príncipe- eh, no, "un Rey"? No conocía a nadie más, pero definitivamente no podía creerles.

"Creo que todos tenemos algo en lo que pensar" sin esperar su aprobación, me levanté y salí a toda prisa del invernadero, intentando ignorar las miradas que estaban clavadas en mi espalda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto…

Los tres observaron silenciosamente al chico, como si esperasen que de repente se fuese a dar la vuelta y a volver.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Frau fue el primero en intervenir. Estaba acostumbrándose a tratar con el muchacho, a pesar de que no le gustaba encargarse de este tipo de cosas.

"Hm… supongo que solo podemos esperar, ¿no?"

Castor se recostó en la silla y le dio un sorbo a su té, hablando por encima del borde de la taza. Era normal que los otros dos obispos y sangre pura actuasen tan tranquilos y relajados, pero Frau deseaba que pudiesen tomárselo ligeramente más en serio. Si Teito Klein era realmente el heredero al trono, todo cambiaría. Empezaría una nueva guerra, y eso significaba que muchas personas morirían.

Frau suspiró con cansancio, desplomándose en la silla. Estaba feliz de tener dos amigos tan cercanos, pero estar cerca de ellos cansaba también. Después de todo, nadie podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente, ni siquiera él.

"Voy a dar un paseo" dijo el rubio de pronto, casi saltando de su asiento en su prisa por irse. Empezó a alejarse, moviendo su hombro ligeramente sin mirar atrás.

"No le cojas demasiado cariño al chico, Frau"

El rubio se detuvo a mitad de camino, sus músculos se tensaron mientras se preparaba para una pelea. Usó todo su autocontrol para quedarse en esa posición y no volver para lanzarle una mirada penetrante al obispo de pelo rojizo. No era tanto por el chico si no por el modo en que se lo había dicho. Era como si Frau hubiese empezado a querer al muchacho. Porque no era así. Teito Klein era interesante y su sangre buena; su relación con Teito era simplemente para beneficiarlos a ambos. Frau necesitaba su sangre para sobrevivir y el chicho necesitaba la sangre de Frau para mantener su cordura intacta.

"Lo sé" respondió fríamente el rubio, saliendo de la habitación antes de que pudiese decir algo más.

Castor no dijo nada sobre la respuesta de su amigo, simplemente le observó cruzar los patios de la iglesia. Estaba esperando ese tipo de reacción, pero aún era difícil y le había dado un fuerte golpe. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Castor devolvió su atención a otro asunto que les ocupaba. Por otro lado, sabía que era solo un intento de cambiar de tema. No lo admitiría en voz alta, por supuesto, pero su compañero lo sabía. Aunque no es que Labrador fuese a decir algo, de todos modos.

"¿Qué piensas, Lab?"

Labrador tomó gentilmente la taza de Castor, la cual había acabado vacía mientras estaba pensando. Con un agradecimiento murmurado, el mayor de los dos tomó un sorbo del cálido té y disfrutó del sentimiento de calidez que descendía por su garganta. Su cuerpo inconscientemente se relajó y se recostó hasta quedar descansando en la silla. El cansancio estaba haciendo mella lentamente en su cuerpo, ahora que el enfrentamiento estaba acabado.

"Creo que estamos en lo cierto. Quiero decir, Teito-kun es obviamente el heredero" Labrador se sentó al lado de su compañero y se sirvió una taza de té, también descansando en su silla.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. El silencio era casi aplastante, excepto por la multitud que recorría el camino que pasaba por el invernadero. Ambos sangre pura estaba pensando profundamente en la misma cosa: Teito Klein. El chico era de todo menos normal. Incluso desde que había llegado, algunas cosas habían empezado a cambiar. La repentina sed de sangre de Frau, el extraño vampiro que se había colado en la iglesia: todo era demasiado extraño como para ser una coincidencia. Era como si la presencia del muchacho hubiese empezado a atraer a los vampiros. No podían ignorar el hecho de que estos eran atraídos inconscientemente por el muchacho. Era diferente de la sed de sangre, pero era extrañamente interesante.

"¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando, Castor?"

"Por supuesto. Debería saber lo que sea que esté pensando, Lab. Ambos estamos unidos por el pacto" dijo Castor, sonriendo ligeramente y alcanzando la mano de su pareja, entrelazando sus dedos con suavidad. La calidez empezó a extenderse por ambas manos, causando que Labrador sonriese a causa del pacto.

Los pactos de sangre eran poderosos, además de peligrosos. Una vez que dos personas estaban unidas por el pacto, dependería cada uno de la vida contraria; la muerte de uno significaba la muerte del otro. Más que eso, todo pacto hecho tenía unas emociones básicas, una conexión entre los dos delimitada por el pacto. Esa base emocional era llamada "Pilar".

En su caso, su Pilar era sus sentimientos de quererse proteger el uno al otro. Ambos, no, la mayoría de los sangre pura tenía un traumático pasado y cuando quedaban solamente siete de ellos, Castor y Labrador, los cuales compartían fuertes sentimientos el uno por el otro, habían decidido protegerse mutuamente.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento…" sus manos ya no estaban unidos pero sus corazones loe estaban y siempre lo estarían, como uno solo. Castor inmediatamente entendió a lo que quería decir su pareja. Las predicciones de Labrador eran tan precisas que algunas veces asustaban. "Espero que nada malo les ocurra…"

Los pétalos de flores danzaban alrededor de ellos, mecidos por el viento, dando vueltas alrededor del cerrado invernadero. No había viento dentro del invernadero, pero los pétalos, a pesar de todo, se mecían como si lo hubiese. Castor y Labrador miraban los pétalos volar con preocupación, causando que el color de los pétalos al caer pareciese nieve blanda, flotando por el aire con olor a fresas.

"Algo muy oscuro está escondiéndose alrededor, preparándose para llevarse lejos al chico… La sombra está haciéndose más grande y cuando Teito-kun caiga en la oscuridad, estoy asustado de que se pierda a sí mismo"

"No lo hará. No te preocupes, ese chico no es tan débil como pensábamos al principio. Además, Frau le protegerá"

"Eso espero…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Medianoche, frente a la Iglesia de Barsburg**

El cielo estaba oscuro a excepción de los destellos de luz de los relámpagos, acompañados del auge de los truenos. Era extraño como el tiempo cambiaba tan rápido. El cielo estaba claro antes, pero ahora había una terrible tormenta. Ya que a medianoche la iglesia ya estaba cerrada, y los residentes estaban ya en el mundo de los sueños. El área de alrededor de la iglesia estaba mortalmente silenciosa a excepción del duro salpicar de la lluvia y el retumbante sonido de los truenos. Desde la distancia, unos débiles pasos apenas se escuchaban, acercándose a la puerta de la iglesia.

La persona vestía un impermeable negro, su rostro estaba completamente escondido por una capucha a excepción de sus labios, los cuales estaban pálidos y secos. Su mano temblorosa salió de dentro de su abrigo, descansando en la empuñadura de la puerta.

"Así que aquí es donde estás…" murmuró para sí mismo, acariciando distraídamente el mango de la puerta "… Teito Klein…" justo después de susurrar su nombre, la misteriosa persona sintió que toda la energía de su cuerpo le abandonaba y se desmayaba, su chaqueta se empapó con la lluvia del suelo.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo sin piedad, rebotando contra el sueño y limitando la visibilidad. Era tarde en la noche y nadie se dio cuenta de la persona cuyo cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo, temblando de frío y enfermedad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Nieve…"_

_Miré los blancos cristales que caían del blanco cielo. Me di cuenta de que era un mundo monocromático de nuevo. Normalmente sería capaz de vislumbrar mi infancia, pero estaba vez estaba solo aquí, solo y esperando algo- no, a alguien. No importaba cuanto esperase, nadie venía a por mí. No había nadie en este solitario mundo._

_En algún lugar distante, una campanada sonó. Siempre sonaba en cualquier sueño que tuviese. Pensando en la campana, me di cuenta de era similar a la de la iglesia. ¿Eso significaba que el edificio detrás de la alta valla era una iglesia? ¿Era esa la razón de porqué siempre estaba consciente cuando sonaba una campana? Fragmentos de mi pasado, poco a poco, pieza a pieza, habían empezado a resurgir. ¿Debería encontrar la verdad de mi pasado al otro lado de la valla?_

_Al alcanzar la puerta en mitad de la valla, intentó empujarla lentamente, pero no pude abrirla. Lo intenté de nuevo, pero fallé otra vez. Cuando finalmente dejé de intentar abrirla, alguien apareció finalmente. Alguien de quien me preocupaba, alguien a quién había olvidado: Padre._

_Desde detrás de la puerta alzó su mano hacia él y sonrió. Por primera vez en mi sueño, vi su rostro muy claramente. Era joven, con el pelo rubio, una sombra más pálida que Frau, pero era igual de hermosa. Era tan doloroso._

"_Padre…"_

_Él me sonrió amablemente. _

"_¿Deseas descubrir la verdad, Teito?"_

_Rápidamente asentí._

"_Entonces ven a donde deberías estar. Cuando recuerdes tu pasado, la verdad será revelada…"_

"_¿…Del Reino de Raggs?"_

_Padre no respondió o le dio cualquier tipo de asentimiento. Sonrió aún más ampliamente, y el mundo empezó a girar en espiral. Los colores empezaron a mezclarse y el monocromático mundo en blanco y negro se transformó en un hermoso colorido mundo. El lugar estaba brillante y tranquilo, con arboles rodeando el área y solamente una casa cerca, pintada de un blanco normal y corriente. Desde fuera, parecía que era tranquila. Las vallas de color verde separaban las áreas de la casa, y en frente había diferentes tipos de flores y árboles._

_Estaba mirando la casa, quería inspeccionar más, pero un niño pasó por delante de mí y atrajo mi atención. Frau, aún en esa edad donde era más pequeño que yo, estaba andando alrededor de la casa con un adorable puchero en su rostro. Su cabeza miraba hacia abajo y estaba murmurando incoherencias para sí mismo. Intenté tocas su pequeño hombro, pro mi mano pasó a través de su cuerpo como si fuese un fantasma. Me di cuenta de que era parte de su pasado, así que eso quería decir que no podía hacer nada más que mirar._

"_Frau" una amable y adulta voz le llamó, pero el joven Frau no se giró. Siguió caminando aún con el adorable puchero en su pequeña cara. Dejé de seguir a Frau y me di la vuelta. El mismo hombre de su recuerdo anterior era el que había hablado, y estaba andando lentamente y más atrás de él._

"_Frau" el hombre le llamó de nuevo, aún sin andar más rápido. Frau no paró, pero sus pasos se ralentizaron ligeramente. "¿Estás enfadado, Frau?"_

"_¡Por supuesto que estoy enfadado!" el chico se giró con enojo, su cara estaba roja y sus ojos azules llorosos "¡Me has mentido!"_

_El hombre se detuvo en frente del niño y lentamente se arrodilló delante de él. Sacó niño de sus brazos y dijo con un tono triste._

"_Frau, no puedo estar siempre contigo. No soy el único para ti…"_

"_¡No confío en nadie!"_

"_Lo harás, hijo mío. Esa persona llegará" el hombre se giró hacia Teito, quién se levantó. Sabía que estaba vacío ya que estaba dentro de sus recuerdos, pero el hombre de pelo negro miraba ese espacio vacío. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el hombre le sonrió y le habló sin pronunciar palabra. Era difícil leer lo que estaba diciendo, pero podía de algún modo saber que lo que quería decir era: "Cuida de él"._

_Asentí a pesar de asumir que el hombre no podía verle. Se volvió hacia Frau, y en ese instante, todo se había acabado. Solo había oscuridad por donde caminaba. No importaba por donde caminase, la oscuridad parecía crecer más y más. Era como si la espesa niebla empezase a cubrir el mundo._

Ese fue el momento en que desperté. Últimamente siempre parecía soñar mucho, y eran la mayoría sobre su infancia. Eran siempre tristes, tan llenos de pesar y enfado. Incluso ahora, algunas veces, sentía esos sentimientos de agitación en él, como una piedra que es lanzada a un estanque en calma. Las ondas de la tristeza traían todo su dolor y oscuros secretos a la superficie.

"Teito-kun" una familiar voz femenina me llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta, seguido de un dudoso toque "¿Estás despierto?"

"Si. Adelante" dije, apartando la manta y saltando fuera de la cama. Era una de las hermanas, pero esta vez era la de pelo azulado, Athena.

"¿El ruido te ha despertado?" la chica puso la bandeja con la comida y la leche en mi cama, asegurándose de que no se cayese.

Ignorando la comida, encontré un poco de información que me parecía más interesante.

"¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?"

"¡Oh, querido, han encontrado a una persona desmayada en frente de la puerta! Estaba tirando con una fiebre alta, así que estamos cuidando de él ahora mismo, por eso hemos estado bastante ocupados" me ofreció un conjunto de ropa limpia, la cual acepté con gratitud. Me vendría bien una nueva "Está en la habitación al lado de esta. Solo tienes que ir a la derecha por este pasillo y verás la habitación, si quieres visitarle"

"Si, gracias"

No podía decir con honestidad que estaba interesado en ver de quién se trataba. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar y, aún así, no tenía ni una sola respuesta a las preguntas que tenía en mente. Había estado pensando toda la noche e incluso así no estaba siquiera cerca de la respuesta. Bueno, esta iglesia tenía una magnífica librería así que quizás sería útil usarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Iglesia de Barsburg, habitación de invitados**

Todavía era temprano, ya que el sol acababa de alzarse en el cielo. Se suponía que sería un buen día para bañarse bajo el sol y disfrutar de un té, pero Labrador se descubrió así mismo ocupado atendiendo al chico enfermo. Le había sorprendido muchísimo que otras personas encontrasen al muchacho. Era extraño que las personas viniesen a pedir ayuda a la iglesia, pero era raro que alguien colapsase enfrente de la iglesia. Cuando Labrador había conseguido finalmente llegar hasta el chico, estaba incluso más sorprendido. Era solamente un poco mayor que Teito y el sangre pura tuvo la premonición de que esta persona tenía algo que ver con Teito Klein.

Ambos eran jóvenes, demasiado como para cargar con tantos problemas. Si fuese posible, el joven sangre pura habría tomado felizmente parte de su dolor, pero sabía que era mejor: no podía interferir en el destino de esos niños. Labrador estaba consciente de que era una parte del destino de ambos, y su papel era guiarles a través de su viaje.

"¿Estás despierto?" preguntó el sacerdote cuando vio como los párpados del muchacho rubio se abrían. El sangre pura se dio cuenta de sus ojos amatistas, casi como los suyos, a excepción de que eran más claros.

"¿Dónde…estoy?" contestó el chico débilmente, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Su mirada seguía siendo confusa pero se las arregló para tener una clara visión del rostro de su enfermero.

Labrador sonrió tranquilizadoramente y le ofreció un vaso de agua.

"En la Iglesia de Barsburg" dijo, ayudando al chico a tomar un sorbo antes de continuar "Colapsaste en frente de la puerta"

El muchacho estaba pálido, y sus labios estaban ligeramente azules, pero parecía mucho mejor que antes cuando le encontraron. El chico rubio no tenía heridas externas, se había desmayado por la mala nutrición, deshidratación y una alta fiebre. Cuando lo habían traído a su habitación, estaba temblando y gimiendo con mucho dolor por lo que habían pensado que el muchacho no lo conseguiría. Sorprendentemente, se recuperaba más rápido de lo que habían esperado.

"Gracias por salvarme" sonrió débilmente "Espero no haberos causado muchos problemas…"

"No, no lo hiciste. Estamos felices de ayudar. Soy Labrador, un obispo de esta iglesia. ¿Y tu?"

"Hakuren… Hakuren Oak…"

"¿Oak, de la familia Oak?"

Hakuren asintió un poco y suspiró. Estaba cansado. Realmente necesitaba dormir. Sus párpados empezaban a hacerse más y más pesados a cada segundo que pasaba. En realidad, no estaba de ánimos para hablar de su familia, ese apellido solo era una carga para él. No lo necesitaba y, de ser posible, lo borraría. No podía huir del apellido de su familia así que había decidido huir físicamente. Sin dinero y nada más, había ido a buscar a su único hermano, solamente para descubrir que estaba muerto. Ahora su única razón para vivir era encontrar al asesino de su pobre hermanito.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Hakuren-kun?"

Hakuren apartó sus oscuros pensamientos y respondió con dificultad.

"Estoy…buscando a alguien"

"Si no te importa, puedes contármelo. Te ayudaré y preguntaré si quieres…"

"Gracias…pero lo haré yo mismo"

"Entiendo" Labrador sonrió gentilmente y entonces se levantó "¿Por qué no vuelves a dormirte? Si necesitas algo, siéntete libre de pedírselo a las hermanas"

Dando un asentimiento final, Hakuren finalmente se dejó arrastrar a un profundo sueño mientras Labrador salía silenciosamente de la habitación. Antes de que el obispo cerrase la puerta, miró hacia atrás, dirigiendo una última mirada al rubio durmiente. Su premonición estaba haciéndose realidad lentamente, podía sentirlo. Uno por uno, aquellos que estaba buscando a Teito estaban llegando. Cuando la escena final estuviese preparada, el telón de la verdad finalmente se abriría. Oscuros secretos, enterrados por todo el mundo cuyos destinos se entrelazan y que surgirían otra vez. Teito Klein tendría que encarar muchos peligros, situaciones de vida o muerte, y una insoportable tristeza. Algunos perderían sus vidas, y aquellos que se quedaban atrás deberían aliviarse. Y todas esas cosas tenían que ocurrir por el bien de Teito y de la verdad que estaba buscando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Iglesia de Barsburg, habitación de Frau**

El rubio vampiro estaba tumbado en su ataúd personal, pensando bastante. Su habitación era de un tamaño moderado, con una gran cama pero el sangre pura prefería su estrecho y oscuro ataúd. No tenía mucho espacio para moverse, pero la oscuridad le calmaba, permitiendo Frau pensar mejor.

Estaba en un dilema: su corazón estaba contradiciendo a su lógica. En su cabeza, se auto-convencía de que el chico mitad vampiro no le importaba, pero aún así sentía la necesidad de protegerle en su corazón. El rubio se decía a sí mismo que eso era porque Teito era su compañero en el pacto, pero si realmente pensase eso, ¿por qué haría eso en primer lugar? Se había prometido a sí mismo no tomar a nadie como su compañero y, aún así, cuando se había encontrado con el chico, supo inmediatamente que era su compañero. Algo sobre ese chico le intrigaba. No era sobre su sangre de alta calidad… bueno, ese era uno de los puntos, pero había algo más en él, algo profundo y misterioso.

La actitud cotidiana del niño no era más que un mocoso gritón, demasiado inocente, ingenuo… era todo lo que él no era. Eran como la luz y la oscuridad. Él era la oscuridad mientras que Teito era la luz, siempre brillando tan intensamente. Agh, incluso su relación era así. La oscuridad no podía existir sin la luz, y él necesitaba a Teito más de lo que el chico a él. No era una relación muy justa porque sabía que el pacto le beneficiaba más a él que al chico. A pesar de todo eso, era bastante difícil para el sangre pura reconocer el hecho de que le necesitaba. Había estado solo durante mucho tiempo como para recordar cómo se sentía el tener a alguien a quien realmente necesita a su lado.

La parte más difícil de aceptar para Frau era que había empezado a sentir que no había hecho el pacto con el chico solo para salvarlo o de la llamada relación mutua. No estaba siquiera seguro de si podría hacer el pacto con Castor si no estuviese unido a Labrador. Habían sido amigos durante muchas décadas, pero no le hacía sentir del mismo modo en el que se sentía con Teito.

Quizás Castor estaba en lo cierto, quizás se había acercado demasiado al chico. El obispo con gafas le conocía, entendía sus acciones. Era verdad, cuando hizo el contrato de primeras, su intención era mantener al chico cerca porque Lab había tenía una premonición sobre el muchacho, y él era la clave para la verdad. Alguno que nunca le dijo a Teito sobre el pacto de sangre, era que incluso si era posible compartir los recuerdos, si uno no deseaba compartirlos, entonces el otro no los vería. Frau había amurallado su corazón, escondiendo su propio pasado y bloqueando los recuerdos dentro de él. Había esperado ver el pasado de Teito e intentar encontrar la verdad sin que Teito viese su pasado. Era egoísta y astuto, pero eso no le importaba a Frau.

Si alguien le preguntase si se sentía culpable por mentirle, fácilmente respondería "no". No era una persona de tipo pasional, ni era tan gentil como Labrador. No debería haber sentido ninguna culpa o remordimiento, pero la verdad era algo diferente. Lo sentía, muchas agujas estaban clavándose en su corazón.

Las palabras de Castor aún le perseguían, retumbando en su cabeza. Seguía tratando de pensar, pero nada le venía a la mente. No podía entenderse a sí mismo. No sabía qué hacer. Las palabras de los otros sangre pura no deberían haberle afectado tanto, aunque la fuente de su dilema fuese la falta de confianza. Cada vez que esos ojos esmeraldas le miraban con tanta inocencia, lo sentía como una puñalada. Se sentía sucio, y con ese muchacho que era tan puro, como un papel en blanco sin mancha alguna, Frau se sentía romperse.

"No debería haberle elegido…" su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente. Cerró los ojos, intentando perderse a sí mismo en el sueño, Frau esperaba que su dolor de cabeza hubiese desaparecido al despertar.

Todas sus intenciones de usar al chico fallaron, y ahora había llegado al punto en el que no podía dejar ir al chico. Era el trabajo de Dios haberles unido ahora y Frau solamente podía maldecirle. Estar con Teito Klein significaba que tendría que trabajar más duro porque ese chico era un imán de problemas. Frau esperaba, a medias, que no hubiese ningún problema durante un tiempo porque estaba terriblemente cansado.


	6. Noche 6: Distancia

Autor Original: Vyrian D

ID: 1209801

**Derechos: Solamente la historia es mía, no importa cuántas veces haya soñado con robar este manga de Amemiya Yuki.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia contiene shounen-ai, y posiblemente yaoi y por lo tanto está marcado como "M" por seguridad. Así que si no te gusta el amor entre chicos, por favor, no leas, no me culpes. ¡No digas que no te advertí! **

**Parejas: Principal Frau x Teito, no correspondido de Hakuren x Teito, Castor x Labrador, Ayanami x Teito solo ligeramente y quizás algunas otras parejas menores.**

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

Siento el atraso en subir un nuevo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a Ankoku no Ojou-sama por sus reviews en cada capítulo traducido de este fanfic pues han sido realmente motivadores y halagadores. Ha sido un placer y un privilegio increíble el poder traducir este magnífico fanfic ya que es increíble, pero también lo es recibir reviews halagando el el propio fanfic y el trabajo realizado al traducirlo. ¡En serio, muchísimas gracias! ¡Realmente me hicieron muchísima ilusión recibirlos!

Y ahora, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. ¡Que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo~!

**Noche 6: Distancia**

**Buque de guerra militar de Barsburg**

Unos ojos violetas brillaban misteriosamente en la oscuridad. Miraban fijamente el espacio vacío en frente de ellos. El propietario de esos ojos violetas sabía que no había nada allí, pero esa no era la causa de su mirada. Estaba pensando, construyendo complicados planes con su brillante conocimiento. Se había alejado durante un tiempo pero ahora estaba acercándose más y más el tiempo de moverse. Sabía que no era un plan sencillo, pero sus fieles subordinados serían capaces de controlarlo fuese cual fuese el plan que tenía preparado. Y entonces, al final, emergería victorioso.

"Eres mío, Teito Klein" una sonrisa confiada adornaba su hermoso rostro.

"¿Estás tramando algo de nuevo, Aya-tan?" dijo Hyuuga, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se daba cuenta de la sonrisa de su jefe.

Hyuuga, a pesar de su apariencia tranquila, era altamente hábil en el combate. Era uno de los subordinados en los que más confiaba Ayanami, e incluso más que eso, era su mano derecha. A pesar de no ser capaz de comprender completamente las intenciones de su superior, Hyuuga siempre aceptaba todo de buena gana y sin preguntar, hacía todo lo que Ayanami le ordenaba. Eso era porque confiaba plenamente en el hombre de ojos violetas, y también sabía que cuando Ayanami tenía algo planeado, muchas cosas interesantes estaban destinadas a ocurrir.

"A la iglesia de Barsburg. Vamos a atrapar a Teito Klein" la voz de Ayanami resonó por la habitación, clamando sin esfuerzo sus órdenes. La sonrisa de Hyuuga se amplió. Por fin iba a tener algo de diversión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado tres días desde que habían encontrado al extraño desmayado en frente de la puerta. Los días estuvieron llenos con cuidados para su salud. Fue bastante tranquilo hasta el final de los días pues las personas que normalmente estaban encima de mi todo el tiempo, preguntando por mi condición, forzándome a comer, etc, desde que habían encontrado al chico desconocido, habían desaparecido. Venían de vez en cuando pero era menos a menudo que antes. En realidad, no solo las hermanas si no que Frau también. No hablaba con él desde hace un par de días. No diría que me gustaba cuando me molestaba, pero algo se sentía diferente entre los dos. El vacío repentino me hizo sentir un tanto solo, y aunque era difícil para mí reconocerlo, y mucho menos admitirlo, me sentía inquieto y asustado.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a la biblioteca. No es que estuviese haciendo algo malo, pero prefería evitar el encontrarme con personas que no quería ver en ese momento, por ejemplo, el trío de hermanas o el trío de vampiros. Nunca me gustó que la gente dijese que era poco sociable, pero honestamente no podía negarlo. Fui entrenado para ser así. Me gustaba estar solo, aunque dentro de mí sabía que deseaba que alguien viniese y me hablase, como hizo Mikage. Mikage decía que solo era tímido, pero todavía me lo preguntaba.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, rápidamente cogió unos pocos libros de historia y fui al asiento situado en la esquina izquierda de la parte superior, la cual había llegado a ser como mi escondite secreto. Las personas raramente venían por aquí así que estaba bastante tranquilo. Me permitía tener más espacio para pensar y relajarme.

A disgusto de otras mesas de la librería, este lugar solo tenía una mesa pequeña y cuatro sillas. Detrás de las sillas había dos grandes macetas que separaban el pequeño lugar con las otras partes de la librería. Estaba tan aislado que me preguntaba porque diseñaron las librería de ese modo, pero supongo que habían sido personas como yo.

Puse un montón de libros en la mesa y tome asiento en la esquina más apartada, justamente al lado de la ventana y enfrente de la planta. Tomé el libro que estaba en lo alto de la pila, y empecé a leerlo. Era un libro sobre la guerra que había ocurrido hace una década, la guerra que me hizo huérfano para siempre. Había leído muchos libros sobre la guerra entre Barsburg y Raggs, pero ninguno de ellos tenía la información que quería. Era todo sobre como Raggs robó el tesoro del reino de Barsburg, y ese tesoro era el Ojo de Mikhail, sin haber sido encontrado hasta el momento.

El Ojo de Mikhail, junto con el Ojo de Raphael, se decía que eran tesoros importantes pertenecientes al Reino de Barsburg. Se decía en los libros que ambas gemas poseían increíbles poderes, y quien obtuviese dichos poderes sería capaz de gobernar el mundo. Sin embargo, también se señalaba que esas dos gemas eran como el agua y el aceite. Una persona podía solamente posees una de las gemas debido a su naturaleza opuesta.

Incluso después de haber leído tantos libros, los cuales afirmaban que Raggs robó el Ojo de Mikhail, aún no podía creerlo. ¿Fue realmente eso lo que ocurrió? No podía recordar el pasado pero sabía que algo estaba mal.

Cogí otro libro de la pila. Sin embargo, era otro libro de historia sobre la guerra. Lo cerré y prácticamente lo tiré al espacio vacío que había delante de mí. Hizo eso unas pocas veces más con otros libros, hasta que la pila al lado mía se había reducido y la desastrosa pila enfrente de mí había aumentado. Me froté los ojos con cansancio y descansé mi cabeza en la mesa.

Estaba cansado. Había estado buscando la respuesta durante días pero no había encontrado nada. Suspiré cansadamente y me forcé a alzar la cabeza, volví a colocar los libros en pilas ordenadas en la mesa y a la izquierda. Los leería alguna otra vez, pero por ahora, solo necesitaba relajarme.

Ahogando un bostezo, estiré los brazos y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Justo cuando pasé por la puerta, otra persona más alta que yo pasó a mi lado. Su pelo rubio claro se balanceaba mientras caminaba con gracia hacia el interior. Me pregunto por qué pero me recordó a Mikage. Me detuve y me giré, mi mano automáticamente se extendió hacia su brazo antes de que pudiera pararlo.

"¿Mikage?" susurré esperanzadoramente. Realmente esperaba que fuese Mikage, pero para mi decepción, no lo era.

El más alto se giró y apartó su brazo de mis manos. Me miró con molestia y, bueno, con un poco de ira también, la cual no estaba muy justificada.

"¿Qué quieres, niño?"

"¡No soy un NIÑO!" espeté, mirando al muchacho. Odiaba cuando alguien me llamaba niño. Es cierto que era bajito pero estaba en los dieciséis, ¡por el amor de Dios!

"Bueno pareces estar en los diez" el rubio ladeó la cabeza y me miró burlonamente.

Le lancé una mirada furiosa y volvió a girarse, alejándose. ¿Quién era ese chico, actuando todo grande y poderoso, mientras que no parecía mucho mayor que yo? Pero, el ERA muy parecido a Mikage. Me preguntaba qué había ocurrido con su cuerpo. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo ya que había adquirido a los guardaespaldas vampiro. Nunca les vi espiarme o algo, pero a menudos sentía que alguien estaba mirándome. Algunas veces sabía que era Frau porque sentía cerca su presencia. Nunca, ni una vez, había intentado encontrarles o enfrentarles, sin embargo. No estaba de humor para interrogar a las personas.

Hablando de Frau, estaba bastante extraño últimamente. Era como si estuviese intentando esquivarme, pero al mismo tiempo me mantenía vigilado todo el tiempo. Intenté hablar con él un par de veces pero me respondía fríamente y se iba. No era del todo como él. No había ni rastro de su usual personalidad juguetona. Ya nunca me molestaba más y solamente me hablaba cuando era necesario. A decir verdad, era un gran impacto, mucho más de lo que había pensado que habría de tener. Solo cuando pensaba que finalmente tenía a alguien en quien podía confiar, ese alguien se había ido.

"¡Hey tú, mocoso, espera!"

Me detuve y me giré, frunciendo el ceño del disgusto. Habría reconocido ese tono arrogante en cualquier lado. A pesar de haberle escuchado hace solo unos pocos minutos, estaba bastante seguro que no olvidaría ese tono de soy-tan-genial.

"¿Qué quieres?" crucé los brazos de manera imperativa. No se intimidó del todo, sin embargo, eso me molestó incluso más.

"… ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Teito Klein?"

Sorpresa. Sorpresa.

"Yo soy Teito Klein" respondí, todavía un poco molesto, pero ahora estaba curioso. No sabía que estaba mal con responder a su propio nombre, pero el rubio de repente le miró muy sombríamente. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Por lo que sabía, las personas de la milicia no podían entrar en esta iglesia y esta persona no parecía un soldado. Por lo menos, no le daba la sensación de tener instintos asesinos como el personal militar.

"La hermana Libelle quería que te pasase un mensaje" dijo finalmente el rubio, después de todos los minutos mirándose en silencio. Era un poco raro que su tono de repente se hubiese vuelto frío.

Me preguntaba que era este sentimiento que recibía del muchacho. No era odio, y definitivamente no era miedo. Era algo más familiar, como si le hubiese conocido en algún lugar.

"¿Nos hemos… visto antes?"

La cara del chico no cambió ni un poco, a pesar de que su cara estaba repentinamente congelada. No había sonrisa, ni ceño fruncido, ni mirada sorprendida, nada de nada. Distraídamente empecé a preguntarme si este iglesia daba clases de cara de póker, porque todos a los que conocía aquí tenían unas absolutas caras de póker.

"He pasado el mensaje" el chico se dio la vuelta rápidamente y caminó hacia la librería de nuevo. Me quedé mirando su espalda, pensativo. Algo sobre él le intrigaba, a pesar de que no podía asegurarlo.

Olvidé a preguntar su nombre, pero bueno. Si se quedaba en esta iglesia, lo vería de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Oscuridad… al principio era de noche pero un minuto más tarde, era rojo. Escuchaba los gritos desde el armario estrecho y frío, pero no me atrevía a mirar fuera. Padre dijo que tenía que mantener aquí en silencio, y así lo hice. Tapé mis oídos con mis dos pequeñas manos y enterré mi rostro entre mis rodillas, tratando de bloquearlo todo. Cerré mis ojos, intentando imaginar algo feliz, pero no podía. Los gritos de dolor de las personas, los llantos de aquellos que suplicaban por sus vidas, todos se habían ido en cuestión de segundos._

_Ahora estaba silencioso, pero me quedé donde estaba. No me atrevía a salir aún. No sabía lo que había ocurrido pero estaba asustado. Lloré en silencio, esperando que mi padre estuviese bien. Las minutos y las horas pasaron en un silencio ensordecedor, así que supuse que estaba bien para salir ahora. Abrí la puerta corredera y salí._

_Al momento en que abrí la puerta, un espeso olor a cobre me asaltó la nariz. El olor era molesto pero no me importaba en este momento. Tenía que encontrar a padre. Dio un paso fuera de ese estrecho lugar con mi pie primero. Al momento en que lo apoyé, me resbalé. El suelo estaba demasiado húmedo y caí de espaldas. Pensé que la sirvienta no estaba haciendo su trabajo correctamente pero no era agua lo que me hizo resbalar._

"_¿Qué…?"_

_Estaba sorprendido. La habitación, que estaba originalmente pintada de blanco, se había vuelto roja. Había grandes charcos rojos por todas parte de la habitación, y no muy lejos de esas piscinas, había cuerpos. Incontables cadáveres estaban apilados juntos, sus ojos vacíos me miraban vacíos._

_Inconscientemente, empujé mi cuerpo temblando lejos de las pilas, de sus misteriosas miradas vacías. Cuando mi espalda hizo contacto con la pared, finalmente me di cuenta de que yo, también, estaba manchado de rojo. Mi cara empalideció inconscientemente y temblé más. Me quedé mirando fijamente mis manos y la piscina de sangre que estaba bajo de mí. Era sofocante estar aquí, y al mismo tiempo era horrible, nauseabundo. _

_Cuando mi cuerpo finalmente fue incapaz de contener las nauseas durante más tiempo, vomité. Mi garganta ardía y mi cabeza latía furiosamente en respuesta. No sabía que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué esas personas estaban muertas? ¿Quién les había matado? No tenía ninguna respuesta para eso aún pero padre lo sabría. Siempre lo sabía._

_No me sentía mucho mejor después de vomitar, pero no tenía tiempo para estar en esta… terrorífica habitación. Tenía que encontrar a padre, así que me puse en pie en mis temblorosas piernas. Limpié mi boca con mi sucia manga, sin importarme cuando la sangre se untó en mi cara. Todo lo que podía pensar era encontrar a padre._

_Caminé, arrastrando ligeramente mis pies hacia la puerta cerrada. Abrí la puerta de madera y salí al pasillo. Lo que solía ser mi lugar favorito de relax, solía ser hermoso, pero ahora, todo estaba cubierto de sangre y cuerpos._

_Miré con horror cada mirada vacía las cuales estaban dirigidas a mí. Era como si ellos estuviesen aún vivos, moviéndose, y mirándome en agonía. Sus ojos parecían estar tan llenos de miedo e ira, como si estuviesen culpándome de morir._

_En la parte superior de la pila, había un cuerpo, separado de los otros solo porque su corazón estaba atravesado con una larga espada. Los ojos de su propietario estaban abiertos, pero definitivamente estaba muerto. Sus ropas blancas estaban más rojas que las de los demás, todo saliendo del punto en donde la espada estaba clavada. El trazo de sus lágrimas era visible en su cara. Caminé torpemente hacia él, alcanzando sus manos. Esas manos que siempre habían sido cálidas y amorosas, ahora estaban frías e implacables._

_Grité en horrible agonía. Lloré. Le llamé, pero nunca respondió. Al igual que sus manos heladas, sus ojos eran fríos, sin ser ya capaces de verme. Le bajé de la pila de cuerpos, sosteniéndole cerca de mí, envolviendo su cabeza con mis brazos. Mi padre, y todos en el lugar, habían muerto, y ahora estoy solo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las pesadillas me perseguían todas las noches a menudo, cada vez que dormía y en todas y cada uno de mis sueños. No estaba ni siquiera sorprendido si tenía uno, pero normalmente los sueños eran monocromáticos. El lugar estaba lleno de nieve, normalmente estaban mirando la iglesia más allá de la puerta. Algunas veces los sueños le mostraban a su padre, muriendo en el suelo enfrente de él. Pero últimamente había estado teniendo sueños diferentes. No era el habitual sueño monocromático, y no eran los sueños de Frau tampoco.

Mis sueños nunca fueron buenos o felices. Siempre fueron deprimentes, pero había aprendido a no acabar demasiado afectado por ellos emocionalmente. Sin embargo, hoy fue diferente. Al momento de despertar, recordar el suelo me emocionaba muchísimo. Me escapé de la hermana Rosalie, solo porque intentaba hacerme comer el desayuno. Había llegado a estar altamente irritado, y sabía que era por ese sueño, después de ver eso, me sentía muy enfermo. Estaba tan asustado de ver ese sueño de nuevo que estaba demasiado asustado de dormir. Ni siquiera me atrevía a cerrar los ojos de noche. Estaba asustado de eso, si cerraba los ojos y tomaba una siesta, vería a padre y esa montaña de cuerpos cubiertos de sangre de nuevo. Algunas veces caída dormido, como hoy, y cuando despertaba de golpe, estaba de un humor terrible.

Solía tener a Mikage para ayudarme. Siempre que tenía pesadillas, él me escuchaba. Nunca decía nada para animarme, en cambio, revolvía mi pelo o me dejaba compartir cama con él. Sus gestos eran más que suficiente para calmarme. Pero ahora, Mikage no estaba ya aquí. No tenía a nadie más de quién depender.

Me dije a mi mismo que estaba listo para cualquiera que fuese la verdad sobre mi pasado, pero aparentemente estaba equivocado. Sabía que ese sueño era solo un fragmento de mi pasado. Se suponía que no tenía que verme muy afectado por ello, pero aquí estaba, inquieto. Deseaba que Mikage estuviese aquí…

"Bueno, siento no ser la persona que esperabas, mocoso"

Perezosamente miré hacia quién quiera que fuese el que había entrado a mi habitación, sin llamar, debía añadir. La verdad es que ya sabía quién era pero aún así me tomé mi tiempo en mirarle.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunté con bastante rudeza. No pareció molestar mucho al vampiro rubio, ya que a menudo le hablaba con rudeza. Sin embargo, su reacción de hoy fue ligeramente diferente de lo normal. Simplemente frunció el ceño, arrugando sus cejas.

Tomando asiento a mi lado en la cama, tomando uno de sus cigarrillos y encendiéndolo. Pero antes de poder inhalar incluso una vez, lo cogí de sus labios y lo tiré al suelo. Frau no se enfadó conmigo o algo así, solo…suspiró.

"Has estado de un pésimo honor últimamente" empezó este. Obviamente, las noches sobre mi escapándome de la hermana Rosalie habían llegado a sus oído.

"¿Qué te importa?"

"¿Tienes que escaparte todas las veces?"

Estaba irritado, eso lo sabía de sobra. Yo debería estarlo también, ya que de repente escapaba de mi cuando le hablaba. Pero no estaba en un estado mental normal como para preocuparme de si estaba molesto. Todas esas pesadillas seguían persiguiéndome, y la actitud esquiva de Frau aún me molestaba.

"¿Tienes derecho a decir TU eso? Has estado esquivándome durante días, ¿y ahora vienes como si nada hubiese pasado?"

Le miré furiosamente. Frau solamente mantuvo el contacto visual por unos pocos segundos antes de romperlo y mirar hacia la pared. Debería decir que se sentía culpable, pero a mi realmente no me importaba eso.

"¿Cuántos días has estado sin dormir? Tienes ojeras y tu cara parece la de un hombre muerto" me daba la espalda, pero aún así le miraba, como si supiese que estaba mirándole. Bueno, probablemente lo sabía, de todos modos.

"No es tu problema" respondí fríamente, aun manteniendo la mirada.

"…Solo…respóndeme…"

"No tengo obligación de responderte, así que vete"

"Respóndeme, Teito" ordenó el rubio, dándose la vuelta. Sus ojos rápidamente se clavaron en los míos.

Por un momento pensé que había visto sus ojos brillas y volverse dorados. Que fuese mi imaginación o no, no estaba seguro pero sentí como si algo estuviese controlándome de repente. Mi cuerpo se relajó y no podía romper el contacto visual con él sin importar cuanto lo intentase.

Incluso mi boca parecía no estar ya bajo mi control. La respuesta salió suavemente, aunque no planease responderle. Era como si estuviese controlando mi cuerpo, aunque estaba consciente de mis propias acciones.

"Cuatro noches"

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué le había respondido? Solo quería que se fuese y me dejase solo. La expresión del rubio se ensombreció; estaba enfadado. No sabía porqué pero tenía la impresión de que era por mi respuesta.

"¿Por qué no has dormido?"

De nuevo, mi boca actuó sin mi consentimiento.

"Porque estoy asustado" ante esto, ya no parecía enfadado, si no sorprendido, a la par que ligeramente asombrado.

"¿De qué estás asustado?"

Me mordí los labios. No quería hablar más. Estaba empezando a entender lo que había pasado. Este hombre usó sus poderes vampíricos en mí, hipnotizándome y forzándome a responder. Pero también sabía que ese tipo de hechizo solamente era efectivo si tu creías que podía serlo, y si eras más fuerte que eso, podías romperlo. Aparentemente no era mi caso.

"Me responderás, Teito Klein. ¿O quieres que use tu verdadero nombre?"

Cuando mencionó sobre usar mi verdadero nombre, su expresión se volvió más seria. Sabía que lo usaría si me resistía. Bajo su hechizo, no podía hacer nada más que rendirme.

"Estoy asustado de dormir" la respuesta salió de mis labios involuntariamente, ardiendo a través de mi garganta. "Dormir me hace soñar, y estoy asustado de lo que sueño"

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, pero mi tono de voz era aún débil y monótono. A través del contacto visual, le estaba suplicando que parase. Oh, Dios, que pare. No quería que lo supiese. No quería que nadie lo supiese. Me hacía parecer débil, y odiaba la debilidad. Sin embargo, Frau no cambió de parecer.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que sueñas que no te deja descansar?"

"…Basta…"

"No hagas las cosas más difíciles para ambos, por favor"

En este punto, no podía contener más mis lágrimas, además de que mi cuerpo no podía moverse para limpiarlas.

"…Sueño…sobre mi pasado…" era difícil hablar entre sollozos, pero me las arreglé para contenerlos y continué, aunque fuese difícil de entender por mis tartamudeos "Padre…y una pila de cadáveres…cuerpos…sus ojos, ellos…me miraban…fijamente…tanta sangre…"

"De acuerdo. Para"

Tal cual me lo dijo, dejé de hablar, y así lo hice. Ambos mantuvimos el contacto visualmente silenciosamente. Él, con su fríos y calculadores ojos azules, y yo, con mis húmedos ojos esmeralda. Ningún sonido se escuchaba, excepto las cosas de fuera de la habitación, y mis suaves sollozos.

Cuando Frau cerró sus ojos y apartó la mirada, sentí que algo había dejado mi cuerpo. Había sido liberado del hechizo e inmediatamente limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro, sonrojándome furiosamente y mirándole.

"¿Estás contento ahora?"

Me sentía tan expuesto y humillado. Era suficiente malo que fuese capaz de leer mi mente y ver mi pasado. Debería haber salido lo que fuese que estuviese pensando por el lazo pero, ¿por qué tenía que humillarme de esta manera?

"…Lo siento…"

"¿Lo siento? ¿Crees que una pequeña disculpa es todo lo que necesitas para ser perdonado?"

"No…pero tenía que hacer lo que hice" me di cuenta de que el tono de su voz era ligeramente tenso, lleno de culpabilidad y confusión. Él no sabía que más hacer, excepto usar la fuerza.

Me calmé a mí mismo e inhalé profundamente.

"Pero sabes lo que sea que esté pensando…"

"Algunas veces, si. Solamente cuando inconscientemente me lo permites" mis ojos se estrecharon con sospecha. Nunca había escuchado nada de eso. Diablos, ¡ni siquiera lo había mencionado! "Estos últimos días no podía escuchar tus pensamientos, no podía ver fragmentos de tu pasado" ahora que lo mencionaba, yo tampoco había tenido más sueños sobre su pasado. Ahora entendía porque me había hipnotizado. Algo se sentía mal. Inseguridad y miedo dominaban mi corazón.

"Yo tampoco podía oírte…"

"Eso es porque no te lo permití"

"¿Y por qué?"

"…"

"…Tengo derecho a saberlo, Frau"

"…Porque estoy empezando a pensar que este pacto fue un error"


End file.
